Scandalous
by Lovekisshu
Summary: Harry et Draco se voient en cachette. Il n'y a pas de doute, Malefoy l'aime beaucoup, mais serait-il prêt à tout pour rester avec Harry alors qu'il déshonore sa famille ? De son côté, Harry espère que Draco embrassera autre chose que sa bouche. Mini fic.
1. Le foulard vert

**Titre:** Scandalous

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Je ne suis pas responsable des dégâts émotionnels que mes fictions peuvent causer.

**Résumé:** Harry et Draco se voient en cachette. Il n'y a pas de doute, Malefoy l'aime beaucoup, mais serait-il prêt à tout pour rester avec Harry alors qu'il déshonore sa famille ? De son côté, Harry espère que Draco embrassera autre chose que sa bouche. Mini fic.

**Note**** de l'auteur** : Pour écrire cette Fiction je me suis inspirée du début d'un doujinshi Drarry « Let's Go Even Where ». Je reprends les grands événements mais je les ai retravaillés à ma manière :). Normalement ce sera une histoire de moins de cinq chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**Remerciement :** Merci à ma bêta _Orihara Shizu-chan_ qui a corrigé ce chapitre ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« Scandalous »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry attendait impatient dans un coin de la pièce sombre. Il s'était assis dans l'angle le moins éclairé pour ne pas se faire repérer des dernières personnes qui passaient dans le coin. Ses mains étaient déjà moites et son ventre se tortillait dans tous les sens. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il l'attendait ici, il était tellement excité que son cœur s'emballait parfois tout seul et il se mettait à transpirer, et comme il ne devait pas sentir mauvais il transpirait encore plus d'avoir transpiré. Ça faisait bien une trentaine de minutes qu'il était là à attendre, il venait toujours en avance, pour dire d'être sûr de ne pas le rater ou de le contrarier, ce serait son pire cauchemar. Dehors il faisait déjà noir et les dernières lumières des tours s'éteignaient lentement.

Il pleuvait à torrent et les gouttes claquaient contre le plafond de la véranda où se trouvait Harry. D'ailleurs certaines plantent creusaient dans leur pot pour se cacher et se protéger de ce vacarme alors que d'autres bougeaient dans tous les sens, certainement mécontentes. Harry souffla en refaisant pour la centième fois les lacets de ses chaussures, la prochaine fois il prendrait un jeu pour patienter. Il allait refaire le nœud de sa cravate quand il aperçut une ombre derrière la porte vitrée, il était arrivé ! Avec dix minutes de retard nota Harry, le cœur battant la chamade.

La personne entra. Elle était de la même taille qu'Harry quoique un peu plus petite, elle portait une longue robe noire, tenue obligatoire des élèves de l'école de Poudlard et la seule chose que l'on pouvait distinguer était ses deux bagues conséquentes et représentatives d'un sceau impérial ornant l'index et le majeur de la main droite manucurée avec précision. Le reste était caché par la robe, même le visage était encapuchonné.

Harry sourit, il hésitait entre juste l'appeler ou bien se jeter sur lui en beuglant comme un âne, mais s'il faisait ça il était sur et certain qu'il lui ferait la gueule pendant un bon moment et il ne voulait pas ça.

L'individu regarda autour de lui ne sachant pas trop s'il avait eu raison de venir jusqu'ici pendant qu'il retirait sa capuche dégoulinante. Il remit quelques mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles avant de sursauter quand il sentit une main chaude frôler la sienne.

« Potter ! » Il se retourna vivement et aperçut Harry arborant le plus beau sourire de tout les temps. « Tu m'as fait … saisir ! » Il lui dit avant de poser sa robe sur le dossier d'une chaise qui traînait là depuis la première fois qu'ils étaient venus.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Potter, Draco » Harry sourit et prit le Serpentard dans ses bras.

« Et moi je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom ! » il lui répondit en lui rendant son étreinte.

Harry aimait beaucoup passer ses soirées avec Malefoy, il était différent de ce qu'il avait connu avant. Il ne savait plus très bien comment tout avait commencé même si ça ne datait pas de l'éternité, il savait juste qu'il adorait ça en fin de compte. Quand il essayait de remettre ses idées dans l'ordre chronologique il était toujours coupé par quelqu'un ou bien il partait dans ses délires de jeune garçon et il devenait difficile d'en sortir.

Malefoy se desserra de la chaleur d'Harry avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc en bois en piteux état mais qui tenait toujours sur ses pattes, avant de sortir un magazine de sous son pull. Harry n'avait pas trop son mot à dire dans ces moments là, il savait que Malefoy adorait lire la gazette du sorcier et critiquer toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient, il critiquait même Harry sous son nez pour le charrier, mais Malefoy était comme ça et le brun l'acceptait tel qu'il était.

C'était seulement la troisième fois qu'ils se voyaient en cachette une fois la nuit tombée dans cette sorte de véranda entretenue par Hagrid (plutôt dire qu'elle était littéralement abandonnée) mais c'était un des endroits les plus tranquilles de Pouldlard, même si quelques plantes étaient parfois agaçantes.

Harry aimait beaucoup se répéter cette scène où la semaine dernière Malefoy était venue le voir, seul, après un match de quidditch (gagné par les Griffondors) les joues rouges il lui avait tendu un petit papier notant l'heure d'un rendez-vous. Harry avait été bien entendu, baguette en main car Malefoy était cruel et fourbe et il s'était attendu à un des pièges puérils que le blond prenait plaisir à faire. Mais il avait sursauté en retrouvant le garçon assis contre le mur en train de le fixer de ses yeux gris et de cacher la lueur rougeâtre qui avait élue domicile sur ses joues blanches avec une écharpe (verte) remontée jusqu'à son nez. Harry avait pouffé et s'était assis à coté du blond recroquevillé comme s'il allait se faire avaler par un animal sauvage. Aucune parole n'avait été échangée pendant un bon quart d'heure puis Malefoy s'était décrispé et avait embrassé Harry sur la joue en lui donnant un nouveau petit papier et s'était enfui laissant un Harry complètement déboussolé qui était remonté dans sa chambre les jambes flageolantes et sans oublier les joues rosies.

Il s'était frappé la tête contre les murs en se demandant s'il devait aller à ce deuxième rendez-vous ou pas. Ron l'avait juste regardé tourner en rond pendant des heures dans leur dortoir, se jeter sur son lit en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles puis se relever d'un air livide, les yeux dans le vague et les joues roses, puis refaire une bonne série de petits tours sur le tapis qui était tout écrasé. Ron n'avait pas pipé mot, il était resté assis en tailleur sur le bord de son lit essayant de comprendre le comportement étrange de son ami.

Mais Harry était tout de même allé à ce rendez-vous, la curiosité l'avait emporté sur la raison et ses muscles ne lui avaient plus obéit pendant toute la durée du chemin. Il avait encore une fois trouvé Malefoy assis, genoux repliés et écharpe (toujours verte) jusqu'aux oreilles mais cette fois il n'avait pas du attendre un quart d'heure avant d'avoir un baisé, de toute façon au fond de lui il savait que s'il était venu c'était surtout pour ça. Malefoy l'avait parsemé de petits bisous enfantins sur les joues puis ils avaient juste parlé pendant deux heures, de ce qu'ils aimaient faire en dehors des cours. Et Harry avait appris avec un certain dégoût que Malefoy faisait des expériences sur des petits animaux. De toute façon il connaissait à peu près les antécédents du blond et sa manière de penser, il s'était douté qu'il n'allait pas entendre que Malefoy courait au milieu de champs de fleurs et de papillons et faisait preuve de charité envers les autres. Non Draco Malefoy était bel et bien un Malefoy, enraciné dans la magie noire, arrosé de temps en temps avec des sorts interdits et puis Malefoy voulait rester auprès de son petit papa adoré, ça Harry l'avait bien compris quand il l'écoutait parler de sa vie. Mais Draco était quand même différent puisqu'il était venu le voir, puisqu'il avait embrassé Harry sur la joue et que maintenant il lui racontait sa tendre (pas si tendre) enfance.

Puis avant de partir ils s'étaient chamaillés sur leurs noms, parce que Harry ne devait pas l'appeler par son prénom, c'était trop dégradant et Malefoy ne voulait pas appeler Harry par « Harry » c'était trop « familier » il lui avait répondu. Bon, Harry avait passé outre ce fait parce qu'il venait quand même de franchir un pas de géant dans sa relation avec le blond. Il ne lui avait pas rendu ses baisers mais il s'était promit de se rattraper la prochaine fois. Il avait compris que Malefoy ne voulait pas que d'une amitié, de toute façon il ne lui avait pas caché quand il lui avait fait toutes ses embrassades.

C'est pour ça qu'Harry était venu à ce troisième rendez-vous.

Harry s'assit et observait le blond faire toutes sortes de commentaires désobligeant sur chaque articles, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et Harry roulait des yeux à chaque fois, ça le faisait quand même sourire parce que des fois Malefoy n'avait pas tort.

« Mais regarde là celle là ! Parce qu'elle est connue elle se croit tout permis, moi aussi j'aurais très bien pu le faire, mais je ne m'autoriserais jamais à m'abaisser à ce genre de choses ! » Malefoy plaqua la page contre le visage d'Harry.

« Regarde cette pimbêche ! »

« Malefoy je vois rien ! » Délicatement Harry se saisit de chaque bord du magazine et l'éloigna de son visage.

« Tu sais si tu m'écrases ton truc dans la face je ne vais pas voir grand-chose ! » Il vit la bouche de Draco faire une grimace avant de rouler des yeux encore une fois et de regarder ce qui semblait tant choquer Malefoy.

« Bah alors elle montre juste ses seins, je ne vois pas ce qu/ » Il fut coupé par le cri outré de Malefoy qui reprit le magasine et qui pointa du doigt l'image animée.

« Bah va-y matte alors ! Ça doit te manquer ! » Harry pouffa alors que Draco fulminait et le toisait du regard.

« T'es jaloux ! » Lui fit remarquer Harry en le taquinant, pointant du doigt le nez de Malefoy qui se retroussa dans une autre grimace.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. » Malefoy se renfrogna en replaçant le magasine sur ses genoux, tournant la page, puis l'autre, n'adressant plus un seul regard à Harry qui souriait étrangement.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Malefoy s'énerver autant pour si peu. Il fut attendrit par l'expression boudeuse qu'arborait le blond et il voyait bien qu'il se forçait pour ne pas tourner la tête. Harry était content, cela lui prouvait bien que Malefoy ne lui avait pas mentit, ou alors il était vraiment très bon comédien. Il se laissa glisser contre Malefoy et lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.

« Alors, aujourd'hui t'as pas mis ton affreuse écharpe verte ? » Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir le visage de Draco se tendre qu'il reçut un énorme coup de magazine sur la tête.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu penses te faire pardonner c'est mal parti » râla le Serpentard avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Me faire pardonner de quoi ? » Railla Harry qui se massait le dessus du crâne. Il ne blâmait pas Malefoy pour son geste violent, il s'y attendait de toute façon, mais il semblait comprendre que la jalousie de Draco était bien plus forte et plus présente que chez certaines filles. Malefoy haussa les épaules continuant à l'ignorer.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » Pas de réponse. Les épaules de Malefoy s'affaissèrent, il semblait réfléchir. Puis d'une petite voix enrouée qui fit battre le cœur d'Harry plus fort, il dit :

« Tu la trouves mieux que moi ? » Il dit en se tournant doucement, le sang monté aux joues en tenant fermement entre ses doigts fins les pages martelées du magasine. Harry sourit et le prit simplement dans ses bras. Il sentit le corps de Malefoy de détendre et renifler son odeur sans discrétion. Il faillit sursauter en sentant les doigts du blond serrer sa chemise comme une peluche.

« Malefoy c'est… ce n'est pas comparable, t'es un garçon et elle c'est une fille » Il hésita puis se laissa allé, il caressa le cou de Malefoy et il eu soudain envie d'embrasser cet endroit nouveau. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas se faire embrasser sur la joue mais il pensait qu'il pourrait procurer quelques frissons à son partenaire. Mais il se retint, après tout Malefoy avait l'air d'être assez prude concernant ses choses, c'est vrai qu'embrasser sur la joue c'était bien joli mais pour leur âge il pensait qu'ils allaient faire plus de choses. Malefoy pourrait très bien mal prendre ce geste et l'insulter de profiteur donc pour l'instant il ne ferait rien, il attendrait simplement que cela vienne de l'autre.

Ils avaient tous les deux quinze ans, bientôt seize, il s'était attendu à ce que Malefoy soit plus entreprenant vu sa réputation de mauvais garçon à l'école mais il avait été surpris en écoutant les déboires amoureux de Draco. Il était sortit qu'une seule fois avec une fille à treize ans, autant dire que ça devait être bien pourri parce qu'il l'avait laissé tombé trois jours après, il ne l'avait même pas embrassée. Au début Harry s'était dit qu'il avait du en profiter après avec sa copine Parkinson mais apparemment non. Par déduction c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais surpris le blond en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche n'importe qui, pas même tenir la main et puis l'entrée en la matière avec Harry avait été un peu… plate. Si son planning était de faire un bisou sur la joue et de lire des magazines à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, Harry n'allait pas tenir longtemps et demanderait beaucoup plus rapidement, ou bien il devrait chercher ailleurs. Pas que Draco Malefoy ne l'intéressait pas, physiquement c'était même le must ! Mais si Draco ne se décoinçait pas un peu il irait vite voir ailleurs.

Et puis il ne pouvait pas non plus considérer Draco comme son partenaire, il n'était même pas sûr que leur relation aboutisse à quelque chose, d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas s'ils étaient ensemble ou pas. Pour l'instant il se contenterait de ce que Malefoy dirait.

Il sentit une des mains de Malefoy se saisir de sa cravate pour jouer avec.

« Sais-tu ce que j'ai réussi à faire ce week-end ? » Malefoy parlait le nez dans sa chemise et Harry était soulagé que la crise de jalousie soit passée. Harry caressa une petite bosse formée par un os dans la nuque de Draco. Comme il ne répondait pas Malefoy continua.

« J'ai su accélérer le processus d'évolution d'un têtard à une grenouille, sauf que j'ai merdé à la fin et elle est morte de vieillesse » Malefoy pouffa en se cachant dans le cou du futur sauveur de l'humanité (ou pas), et Harry se raidit.

« Tu as tué un animal et ça te fais rire ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave Potter » Harry grogna.

Il devait avouer qu'il n'aimait pas trop cette facette trop Malefoy à son goût. Si Draco ne ressentait rien en tuant des animaux que ressentira-t-il quand il tuera un humain ? Pas grand-chose de plus de toute évidence. Harry était peut-être à ras des pâquerettes de temps en temps mais il n'était pas bête pour autant, Lucius était connu en tant que mangemort et tout le monde sait que les descendants de mangemort deviennent eux-mêmes des mangemorts et donc Draco n'y couperait pas. Mais malgré ça Harry n'arrivait pas à desserrer ses bras du corps chaud de son ennemi. Ou bien ancien ennemi, il ne savait plus trop, en tout cas celui qui se marrait le plus avec ça était Malefoy sans aucun doute. Parce que Malefoy savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, il en avait conscience et il connaissait les causes, pas Harry.

« Qu'est ce qui est grave pour toi ? » Le questionna curieusement Harry, c'était tomber comme un cheveu sur la soupe et il sentit Malefoy coller un peu plus son corps au sien.

« Ce que nous faisons Potter » Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Mais on ne fait rien ! » Malefoy se redressa, lui lançant un de ses regards mauvais qu'Harry avait appris par cœur depuis toutes ces années.

« Tu sous-entends quoi par là Potter ? »

Le cerveau d'Harry chauffa. Il ne devait surtout pas dire à Malefoy qu'il avait envie de plus et qu'il se casserait s'il ne voulait pas écarter ses jambes, il déglutit et ravala de justesse les paroles de ce qu'il venait de penser sortir de sa bouche. Si Harry se montrait un peu patient peut-être que Malefoy se lâcherait.

« Je ne sous-entends rien je dis juste que nous ne faisons rien qui pourrait nuire à quelqu'un » Mentir et sa conscience était tranquille. Harry ne culpabilisait jamais lorsqu'il mentait, ça lui avait sauvé la mise plusieurs fois et il remerciait sincèrement la complexité du cerveau à pouvoir divulguer ou inventer de fausses informations, le tout était de ne pas croire à sa propre connerie après, ce qui lui était déjà arrivé aussi.

« Et moi ? Tu y as pensé j'espère !? Que dirait mon père s'il me voyait ici, dans les bras de son ennemi ! »

« Je pense qu'il te dirait d'en profiter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » Plaisanta Harry mais Draco n'était pas d'humeur, comme d'habitude.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot ! Si ça devait ce savoir mon père me découperais en morceaux tu entends ? Il me jetterait dans un donjon et me laisserait mourir de faim ! Ou pire ! Il me donnerait à manger aux animaux ! »Les bras de Draco gesticulaient dans tous les sens ce qui faisait rire Harry.

« Mais arrête ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu ne comprends pas tu es trop bête ! » Il croisa ses bras sur son torse d'un air boudeur alors qu'il recherchait des yeux son magazine échoué à côté de son pied. Harry approcha son visage et ses cheveux ébènes chatouillèrent délicieusement la joue de Malefoy.

« Je prends ça comme une déclaration d'amour alors » Son sourire s'agrandit alors que Draco poussa pour la seconde fois en cette soirée un cri outré ressemblant plus à un gloussement de dinde. Le blond le repoussa.

« C'était pas une déclaration espèce d'imbécile ! » Harry se saisit des poignets fins qui essayaient de le pousser de l'autre coté du banc. Harry avait hésité plusieurs fois à questionner Draco sur le pourquoi de ce soudain rapprochement, il avait envie de l'entendre de la bouche de Malefoy mais il voyait très bien que le blond n'était pas encore prêt à le dire à voix haute, ça aussi ça viendrait avec le temps.

« Vraiment ? » Lui demanda Harry laissant glisser ses mains lentement sur l'avant bras de Malefoy qui s'enhardit et poussa plus fort.

« Vraiment ! »

« Tu vas à l'encontre de ce que voudrait ton père, tu sais que si quelqu'un l'apprend ton nom sera à jamais souillé, tu seras la honte de ta famille, elle te reniera ainsi que tes amis, tu pourras dire adieu à ton argent… et pourtant tu prends ce risque. Pour moi c'était une déclaration » Les bras cessèrent aussitôt de pousser et Harry en profita pour se rapprocher. Ses mains glissèrent sous les coudes pointus de Malefoy qui frissonna à ce contact.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de dire tout ça… » Répondit Draco, posant son front contre le torse d'Harry.

Il était conscient de prendre d'énormes risques, mais que Harry le dise tout haut lui avait fait rater un battement, parce que c'était vrai. Il se sentit mal à l'aise et décida juste de fermer les yeux. Il n'aimait pas entendre la vérité, il préférait la penser juste.

Harry le reprit entre ses bras et posa son menton sur la chevelure blonde platine du garçon. C'est vrai que si quelqu'un venait à découvrir leur petit secret, Malefoy était foutu, cuit et mort. Il portait un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules que Harry ne pouvait pas connaître puisque tout ce qu'il risquait en se faisant prendre la main dans le sac était une première page à la gazette du sorcier, sans plus de dommage alors que pour Malefoy ceci engendrerait la perte de beaucoup de choses ainsi qu'une presse déchainée qui se jetterait sur le moindre ragot pour faire plonger Draco encore plus. Et Merlin seul sait ce que Lucius Malefoy ferait subir à son fils.

« Dis Malefoy »

« Hm ? »

« Tu voudrais pas m'embrasser ? »

Harry savait que c'était un terrain glissant, d'ailleurs il aimerait bien glisser sa main quelque part, mais il savait qu'il était moins coincé que Draco. Une langue ne le dérangerait sûrement pas, une main bien placée non plus, l'acte ne lui faisait pas peur. Il n'avait pas remarqué que perdu dans ses pensées ses doigts serraient ardemment l'épaule du Serpentard, rougissant, et qu'un début d'excitation naissait. Si Draco devait sentir ce qui se passait dans son pantalon il était sur de se faire traiter de pervers et de se recevoir une belle claque.

Malefoy embrassa Harry sur la joue.

« Malefoy… Moi qui pensais que tu étais un mauvais garçon… » Il s'attendait à entendre hurler mais rien ne vint, il vit Draco souffler et se pincer le nez.

« Bon écoute, j'ai jamais embrassé de mec d'accord ? Ça sera sûrement différent. »

« Différent de quoi ? »

« Qu'avec les filles andouille ! » Harry leva un sourcil, interloqué.

« Tu m'as dit que tu ne/ »

« Oui je sais. Ben je t'ai menti. »

Il y eu un instant de silence, le cœur d'Harry s'emballa légèrement.

« C'était qui ? » Malefoy baissa la tête.

« Ma mère… » Harry sursauta et afficha une mine dégoutée.

« Mais c'est… mais berk ! »

« J'étais petit ! Je ne savais pas moi ! »

Harry le regarda de travers et explosa de rire. Son cœur reprenant une vitesse normale.

« Tu sais que j'ai faillis me carapater là ? Putain Malefoy. » Il reçut une tape sur la tête, décidément Malefoy avait pris une mauvaise habitude.

« Quoi tu pensais vraiment que… Erk ! Mais Potter t'es dégoûtant ! »

« Mais comment tu peux te baser sur un petit bisou que ta mère t'a fait quand t'étais qu'un gamin à un VRAI baiser ? » Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il souffla et replongea dans le col d'Harry humant l'odeur forte de déodorant masculin, Potter avait du s'en asperger avant de venir et cela fit sourire Draco. Il se reposa contre le torse d'Harry, bougeant au rythme de sa respiration, il entendait son cœur battre comme une berceuse, il aurait bien voulu s'endormir ici mais deux mains puissantes vinrent le secouer.

« Et mon baiser alors ? » Harry s'était retenu de dire qu'il irait voir quelqu'un d'autre pour se satisfaire mais Draco l'aurait très certainement mal pris et serait partit sans un mot, et Harry n'avait pas envie de vexer le Serpentard et de gâcher ce début de relation qu'il entretenait avec lui. Il fallait avouer que cette situation l'excitait beaucoup et que c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas fuit les rendez-vous de Draco.

Harry sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et sentit avec soulagement le souffle chaud et saccadé de Malefoy contre ses lèvres. Il aurait bien aimé couper les deux centimètres qu'il restait entre leurs bouches mais la décision appartenait à Draco, il ne voulait pas non plus gâcher leur « premier baiser ». Malefoy pencha la tête légèrement et posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry qui instinctivement posa sa main dans le cou du Serpentard, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient chaudes et douces, elles avaient un goût de pommes, ces fruits avaient été au dessert de leur dernier repas. Si Harry avait le goût de chaque dessert sur les lèvres Malefoy les embrasserait plus souvent.

Harry n'avait pas pensé que le baiser serait aussi doux et il du admettre que Malefoy avait un goût de fraise bien prononcer, un peu trop d'ailleurs, ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Il mit fin au baiser dans un petit bruit de succion et vit que les joues de Malefoy s'étaient tintées d'un léger rose.

« Malefoy, tu n'as pas mis ce que mettent les filles sur leurs lèvres n'est ce pas ? »

Malefoy détourna la tête, le rose passant au rouge.

« Par Merlin ! Mais pourquoi ? » L'incrédulité passa dans les yeux de Harry.

« Je voulais que… tu aimes » Harry sourit et pris le visage de Draco entre ses mains.

« C'est pas à Serpentard que t'aurais du être mais à Poufsouffle ! » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit qu'il posa ses lèvres contre celle du blond qui essaya de repousser Harry au début par fierté mais laissa tomber, se laissant faire. Ce n'était que des baisers de surface, Harry avait bien envie d'approfondir, de fourrer sa langue dans cette bouche appétissante mais commençant à connaitre Draco et son fichu caractère il hésita, une guerre mentale commença alors avec son envie qui voulait plus et sa raison qui essayait de le stopper. Mais autant s'adresser à Crockdur.

Harry avait toujours été très influençable et encore une fois son envie passa outre sa raison qui alla se terrer dans un coin bien profond ou il pourrait l'oublier quelques instants. Sa main appuya légèrement sur la nuque du Serpentard et Harry entrouvrit les lèvres contre celles de son « partenaire » qui comprit parfaitement le message et voulu reculer, sans grande résistance au début mais ce fut sans compter la langue mouillée d'Harry qui vint chatouiller et humidifier les lèvres de Draco qui couina laissant un petit passage à la langue du brun qui en profita pour s'enfoncer dans la bouche du blond. Surpris, Draco sursauta et tenta de se défaire de cette étreinte.

« No…Are...Hm ! Hm ! »

Harry raffermit sa main sur la nuque et fit tourner sa langue autour de celle du Serpentard espérant qu'elle se mette à bouger elle aussi et qu'il ne reste pas là comme un con à embrasser du vide.

Draco empoigna la chemise de Potter et essaya de bouger sa langue comme celle de Harry, c'était bon, c'était mouillé, c'était chaud et de la salive coulait un peu de son menton. Il aimait beaucoup ce genre de baiser, c'était la première fois qu'il testait et il n'était pas déçu. Il sentit le torse d'Harry se coller au sien et le pousser par petites pulsions pour le mettre sur le dos. L'ambiance de la petite véranda venait littéralement de chauffer, Draco sentit son dos se poser contre le banc alors que sa langue léchait sensuellement les lèvres d'Harry. Puis Harry gémit en posant une main sur le torse du blond. Et la panique gagna Draco qui repoussa le brun violement manquant de le faire tomber du banc.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Ça va pas la tête ? » Harry mis quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience qu'il avait été beaucoup trop loin et beaucoup trop vite avec Malefoy. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, conscient qu'il lui devait des excuses.

« Désolé Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris » Il caressa l'épaule du blond tout en douceur. Celui-ci haussa les siennes.

« Laisse, je ne veux pas parler de ça » Malefoy se pencha et ramassa son magazine, il l'épousseta et se posa contre Harry.

« On regarde le reste ? » Harry fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et écouta les commentaires du blond sur chaque photo. Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau pour décoincer Malefoy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« A suivre »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Premier chapitre ! J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos impressions, car pour progresser il n'y a rien de mieux ! (Et si vous êtes gentils je mets la suite dans la semaine ! xD)


	2. Mon oiseau

**Titre:** Scandalous

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Je ne suis pas responsable des dégâts émotionnels que mes fictions peuvent causer.

**Résumé:** Harry et Draco se voient en cachette. Il n'y a pas de doute, Malefoy l'aime beaucoup, mais serait-il prêt à tout pour rester avec Harry alors qu'il déshonore sa famille ? De son côté, Harry espère que Draco embrassera autre chose que sa bouche. Mini fic.

**Merci **à ma bêta Orihana Shizu-chan pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! ^^

**Note**** de l'auteur** : Pour écrire cette Fiction je me suis inspirée du début d'un doujinshi Drarry « Let's Go Even Where ». Je reprends les grands événements mais je les ai retravaillés à ma manière :). Normalement ce sera une histoire de moins de cinq chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« Scandalous Chapitre deux »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry mâchonnait le bout de sa plume, les yeux à moitié fermés et la tête posée contre la paume de sa main, il tentait de se concentrer sur le cours théorique de Snape sur les propriétés des champignons vénéneux pour des potions paralysantes. C'est tout ce qu'il avait retenu depuis les quarante cinq minutes de cours. A vrai dire il n' avait jamais compris comment certains pouvaient rester concentrés deux heures d'affilées sur de la théorie, c'était… chiant. La potion était un cours bien plus amusant surtout qu'ils étaient placés en binôme avec les Serpentards pour éviter les bavardages, et ça marchait à merveille. Snape avait été fourbe mais il fallait bien avouer que la moyenne de classe avait augmenté, les Serpentards haïssaient les Grifondors et vice versa. Mais pour un élève comme Neville Londubat les cours de potion étaient devenus l'un de ses pires cauchemars, déjà qu'il avait une trouille bleue du professeur Snape (et qu'il avait le teint livide à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la salle), alors qu'en plus on le mette en binôme avec un Serpentard l'avait rendu malade pendant une semaine, dès qu'il lisait « potion » sur son emploi du temps il tournait de l'œil et finissait par tomber dans les pommes.

Et Harry lui, s'ennuyait à mourir à côté de Théodore Nott. Il avait été tellement déçut de ne pas avoir été mis avec Malefoy qu'il avait boudé toute une soirée, Pourtant il avait été presque sûr que Snape l'aurait mis avec Malefoy puisqu'ils se « détestaient ». Le blond avait été placé deux rangs devant lui avec Neville (On comprenait facilement pourquoi il était souvent malade), au moins il le voyait un peu.

La fin de leur dernier rendez-vous s'était passée correctement et Harry avait du se faire violence pour ne pas tout balancer à Malefoy. Leur relation avait encore évoluée et maintenant lorsqu'ils se voyaient, Harry pouvait lui rouler des patins quand il le voulait, c'était déjà ça. Malefoy n'avait pas un goût de cerise ou ce genre de mièvrerie que l'on pouvait lire dans certains bouquins, non il avait son gout à lui, indescriptible mais en tout cas c'était agréable, sa salive était chaude et sa langue était douce. Et ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout c'était ses lèvres pulpeuses qui se posaient toujours avec délicatesses sur les siennes, puis il aimait voir la gêne se propager sur les joues de Draco juste après un échange bien langoureux, comme si il avait fait quelque chose de mal, ou… d'interdit. Harry trouvait que le blond se débrouillait pas mal du tout avec sa langue et s'était imaginé pouvoir la sentir un peu plus bas.

Harry s 'aperçut que Théodore le fixait étrangement comme si d'un seul coup Harry s'était transformé en schtroumpf à pois vert. Non, Il ne faisait que sourire béatement, la raison : penser que la langue de Draco était cachée dans son caleçon.

Harry se ressaisit avant qu'il ne se mette à bander en plein cours de potion avec Snape comme professeur et Théodore Nott comme voisin de table, pas sûr que Malefoy lui pardonne sa connerie, puis il fixa méchamment Nott avant de faire semblant d'écrire d'une façon intéressée ce que dictait la chauve souris graisseuse sur les lamelles des chapeaux de champignons.

Il attendait dans un coin de la pièce sombre, les mains sur les genoux il observait les dernières lueurs du château quand la porte de la serre grinça dans un bruit strident et qu'une personne recouverte d'un long manteau noir entra. Dehors il faisait froid et les premiers flocons de neige tombaient sur le sol gelé, quelques plantes se mirent à grelotter et se cachèrent dans leur pot, puis la petite porte défoncée se referma avec douceur empêchant l'air frais de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Harry sourit et se leva lentement faisant sursauter l'individu.

« T'es encore venu encapuchonné » dit-il en se postant devant son « petit amis ». D'ailleurs il ne savait toujours pas comment nommer leur relation. Étaient-ils en couple ? Une simple histoire de bisou ? Une erreur ? Malefoy retira sa capuche faisant voler quelques unes de ses mèches blondes.

« C'est pour qu'on ne me voit pas, idiot ! » Répondit-il agréablement à Harry alors qu'il déboutonnait sa robe.

« Au contraire ça te rend encore plus visible ! » lui fit-il remarquer gentiment.

Malefoy le toisa du regard et lui jeta sa robe de sorcier en pleine figure avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le banc pourri qui craqua légèrement sous son poids. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et il ne faisait aucun effort pour le cacher, et c'était toujours comme ça de toute façon. Harry devait subir toute ses sautes d'humeurs incongrues sans rien dire, et s'il disait quelque chose il se prenait une gifle, ou alors s'il lui parlait de sexe Malefoy l'insultait de pervers puis ne lui adressait plus la parole de la soirée. Harry bouillonnait parfois et il se retenait souvent de secouer le blond par les épaules et de lui crier des insultes puériles à la figure. Bien sûr il ne le ferait pas. Après tout Malefoy ne lui devait rien et même si il avait un caractère incroyablement insupportable c'était déjà mieux que de se battre trois fois par jours et d'être collé tous les soirs avec Rusard et Miss Teigne qui crachait dès qu'il bougeait le petit doigt.

Alors il souffla en posant la robe épaisse sur le dossier de la vielle chaise et observa Malefoy qui triturait les pans de son tee-shirt, contrarié. Il s'assit à ses cotés (ayant eu peur de se retrouver le cul sur le sol avec le banc qui penchait de plus en plus) et passa son bras autour des épaules frêles du blond.

« Qu'est ce qui va pas ? » Il lui frotta l'épaule avec son pouce pour l'encourager. Malefoy se laissa aller contre lui et soupira.

« J'ai testé des sorts sur un moineau et je l'ai tué » déclara-t-il sans un soupçon de tristesse.

Harry grimaça, il n'aimait pas quand Malefoy parlait de ses choses là, c'était mauvais. Il savait de toute façon que Draco allait mal finir (vu dans quel genre de magie il avait grandi), il lisait des livres de magie noire et il avait avoué à Harry qu'il aimait beaucoup la couleur du sang. Harry se disait souvent qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais accepter les rendez-vous avec Malefoy mais de toute façon en venant le voir il savait qu'il n'allait pas le voir courir nu à travers des chants couvert de fleurs et de papillons mais plutôt qu'il démarrait sa vie avec un piège à ours autour de la cheville. Sa conscience lui faisait désagréablement sentir que cette relation était malsaine et toute la fondation de sa morale n'avait plus aucun sens quand il était à coté du blond, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le même mode de vie, ils n'avaient pas la même morale, Malefoy ne savait peut-être pas que tuer était mal tellement son esprit était trituré par son père. Alors qu'Harry était pleinement conscient de la différence entre le bien et le mal, mais comment essayer de prouver à Malefoy que ce qu'il croyait être bon pour lui est en réalité mauvais, parce que s'il est convaincu que ce qu'il fait lui procurera du bien alors il continuera. Harry se pinça le nez, cela lui rappelait une vielle bande dessinée moldu, Malefoy était tombé dans la magie noire quand il était petit.

« Et ? » Fut tout ce que Harry su répondre.

Draco plaça la main libre d'Harry sur son cœur.

« Là, ça m'a fait une drôle de sensation »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Peut-être qu'après tout il avait une influence sur Malefoy. Il posa son menton sur la fine épaule.

« Tu as eu de la peine pour cet oiseau ? » Et Harry espérait qu'il réponde oui.

Mais Malfoy s'agita.

« Mais non Potter réfléchit ! Ce que tu peux être bête ! »

« Je ne sais pas je ne tu pas d'animaux moi ! » Répondit Harry, énervé.

Vexé par les reproches d'Harry, Malefoy se détacha de sa chaleur et se glissa le plus loin possible de lui, à l'autre bout du banc puis il croisa fermement les bras contre son torse.

« Ho Malefoy je t'en pris tu ne vas pas te mettre à bouder ? »

Il reçut un regard noir en guise de réponse.

« Gamin ! »

« Crétin ! »

Harry fulminait.

« Snob ! »

« Paysan ! »

« Blondasse ! » Cracha Harry en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Malefoy, énervé au plus au point, ramassa un caillot de terre sur le sol et lui lança en pleine figure.

« Balafré ! » Une lueur menaçante apparut dans les yeux d'Harry et Malefoy préféra lui tourner le dos. Il y eu un silence de quelques minutes lorsque Harry lança une insulte qu'il savait, aurait des conséquences désastreuses.

« Coincé ! » Si Harry avait été proche d'un mur il se serait cogné le crane dedans jusqu'à tomber inconscient. Il observa le blond qui s'était soudainement pétrifié. Il savait pourtant que Malefoy était susceptible à propos de ses choses là et la première chose qu'il faisait était de l'attaquer sur ce terrain là. Effectivement leur relation n'allait pas durer longtemps si au bout du troisième rendez-vous ils n'arrivaient pas à s'empêcher d'insulter l'autre.

Harry, malgré lui, se sentait un peu honteux et voulu se rattraper en caressant l'épaule tendue de Malefoy, mais il ne pu pas faire plus car le jeune aristocrate se releva d'un geste furibond et sans un regard pour Potter il enfila son long manteau en laine puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte cinglante.

« Alors c'est cela que tu pense de moi ? », ça voix terne et glaciale retentissant entre les parois en taule, « Hein ? Réponds-moi », ordonna-t-il de sa voix chevrotante ne s'apercevant même pas que ses beaux yeux gris se voilaient doucement.

Harry se pinça le nez, il ne se pardonnerait jamais sa connerie profonde, il ne se pardonnerait pas d'être aussi stupide, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait du mal à quelqu'un de cette façon. Se servir de la faiblesse des autres pour les rabaisser c'était pour les Serpentard, par pour lui, lui devait être loyal, être d'une gentillesse sans borne, c'était le survivant, après tout, la Gazette du Sorcier ne faisait que ressasser ses qualités jamais ses défauts, alors que chez Harry Potter la partie glorieuse était bien moins grande que ses tares.

Il osa un rapprochement rapide et s'arrêta dans le dos du blond. Le surplombant de quelques centimètres il fixa ses yeux dans la nuque gracile de Malefoy qui avait la tête baissée.

« Je suis désolé… Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire » il dit en frôlant la peau satinée de ses lèvres. Il sentit le duvet transparent du blond se redresser et sa chair se couvrir de frisson.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? » Cracha sèchement le jeune, si seulement il pouvait éviter de penser que les lèvres de Potter _devaient_ se poser dans son cou.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherait autant c'est tout »

Malefoy fit volte face et avant que le brun ne puisse faire un geste il lui assénât une énorme gifle. Un silence pesant envahit la pièce quelques longues secondes avant que Harry ne pose sa grande main sur sa joue meurtrie, les grosses bagues que Malefoy portait à ses doigts lui avaient violemment griffées la peau, il s'en rappellerait de celle là.

« Harry Potter tu es un imbécile ! » Hurlait pratiquement Draco « Tu veux quoi ? », il renifla contre sa volonté, attirant le regard tant accusateur que coit de son partenaire.

Mais Harry voyant que tout était perdu d'avance joua carte sur table, plus de mensonges.

« Tu m'as fait mal Malefoy » Dit-il calmement en fixant celui-ci, espérant vainement lui faire regretter son geste mais l'autre n'eut aucune réaction, en fait il avait l'air de se moquer complètement de la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé. Il lui en voulait tellement que le reste passait après. « J'ai vraiment mal tu sais ? » Insista-il dans le vide.

« Alors tout ce que tu voulais de moi c'était ça n'est ce pas Potter ? »

« Écoute, je vais être franc. » Il hésita un instant voyant que tout à coup Malefoy était devenu livide, « Je n'étais pas prêt à avoir une relation avec toi, je ne sais pas quoi faire et c'est vrai que j'aimerais faire autre chose que de lire la gazette du sorcier » Voilà c'était dit, sans douceur et sans tact mais Harry n'avait jamais su dire les choses correctement. Il ferma les yeux, il était prêt à recevoir une gifle de nouveau mais aucune main gracieuse ne s'écrasa sur son visage. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelques gémissements étouffés et des sanglots ravalés de justesse.

Mais Malefoy reprit rapidement de sa verve et essuya rageusement ses cils mouillés.

« En plus je ne sais même pas ce que nous sommes. Toi et tes sentiments indécis, c'est infondé, tu ne m'aimes pas/ » Il fut coupé par une voix suraiguë et des poings martelant son torse.

« Tu crois que si mes sentiments étaient indécis je viendrais ici pour te voir ? Tu crois que si mes sentiments étaient indécis je mentirais à mon père ? Je tournerais le dos aux projets de ma famille ? Tu aimes jouer avec mes sentiments, c'est ça Potter ? J'ai tant à perdre à être avec toi ! Tu me dis que ce que je ressens est infondé alors que je risque de perdre ma fortune et ma place ? » Malefoy avait les joues rougies et ses poings étaient tellement serrés que les jointures auraient pu exploser.

Harry se saisit des poignets délicats, ce qui calma la respiration saccadée du blond.

« Alors pourquoi restes-tu avec moi si tu as tant de choses à perdre ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le doux silence de la nuit. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à sa question.

« Si mon père venait à savoir ça, il me changerait d'école, tu as l'air de prendre ça à la légère » Malefoy eu un rictus amer. « Mais de ça tu t'en fiches hein ? Toi tu as Granger et Weasley...» finit-il dans un soupir, cachant ses yeux derrière ses cheveux blond.

« Draco… » Murmura Harry. Il prenait seulement conscience que Malefoy portait un poids lourd sur ses épaules à cause de cette relation. Et même si il avait sa personnalité qui était un peu effrayante et un comportement extraverti, il s'était attaché à lui pendant leur rendez-vous. « Viens là » Déclara Harry en écartant ses bras.

Il ne fallut même pas une seconde pour que Malefoy se blottisse contre son torse, ses longs doigts fins s'agrippant à la chemise débraillée de Potter comme si sa vie en dépendait et sa tête reposant contre son épaule carrée. Harry enroula autour de son index une des mèches blanches qui lui chatouillait graillement le cou et resserra son étreinte, entourant le Serpentard, lui assurant une protection, comme un cocon. Draco eut un léger sourire en pensant que sa place était bel et bien ici.

« Quoiqu'en pense ton père je crois que je n'arriverais pas à le laisser t'emmener dans une autre école, loin d'ici » Malefoy le serra plus fort contre lui « Je t'aime beaucoup et je suis sincère en disant cela » Il repoussa Draco par les épaules et se pencha pour venir l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres s'emboîtèrent aussi chaudement que possible dans des bruits de succion, mais Harry n'approfondit pas le baiser pour se faire pardonner de sa maladresse. Il mordilla la lèvre pulpeuse et l'aspira avant de lécher la zone triturée. Il finit le baiser mouillé en caressant la mâchoire pointue et féminine du Serpentard qui, d'après son regard fiévreux, devait être quelque part dans les nuages.

« Alors, ton pauvre oiseau, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? » dit Harry espérant relancer une conversation et calmer l'animosité entre eux.

« Il est mort. Et s'il est mort c'est que mon sort était raté. Mais ça fait plusieurs fois que mes sorts se soldent par des échecs. Mes capacités régressent, je vais devenir comme toi ! » Pouffa Draco.

« Je me demande comment je dois prendre ça… » Sourit le brun en se forçant de ne pas dire à voix haute qu'il aimerait prendre autre chose.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, et ce jusqu'à la fin de leur nuit.

.

.

Draco Malefoy, la capuche cachant la moitié de son visage, marchait à pas feutrés dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour rejoindre son dortoir. Il venait de quitter Potter quelques minutes auparavant, il avait encore le sourire aux lèvres des baisers mouillés qu'il avait eu en guise de bonne nuit. Inconsciemment il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres gonflées encore brillantes. S'il pouvait et s'il n'avait pas été Draco Malefoy il sautillerait d'un bout à l'autre du couloir, mais sa fierté reprenait le dessus, il ne devait pas commencer à se laisser aller pour de simples sentiments. Même si ces sentiments géraient sa vie actuellement. Il se mit à rougir en pensant aux mains de Potter sur ses hanches lorsqu'il fut sauvagement tiré par l'arrière de son col qui l'étrangla et fut emmené dans une salle lugubre alors qu'il trépignait des pieds pour ralentir son agresseur.

Quand la pression de son col se relâcha et qu'il pu prendre une goulée d'air il fut violemment écrasé contre un mur, une main puissante le maintenait au niveau de ses épaules et Draco toussa. L'adrénaline qu'il avait ressenti l'avait empêché de penser à avoir peur mais maintenant qu'il était bloqué contre la paroi en pierres froides ses pensées filèrent dans tous les sens à toute allure alors qu'il essayait déjà de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir.

« Lumos » Retentit une voix grave et ténébreuse. Draco reconnu aussitôt Snape.

« Professeur Snape ? » Malefoy écarquilla les yeux, il venait de se faire prendre à traîner dans les couloirs à une heure du matin.

« Malefoy, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais un élève modèle mais j'avoue qu'en ce moment quelque chose me tracasse ton sujet. » Il s'arrêta un instant. « Pour ce soir je te laisserais tranquille, mais je veux te voir demain après le cours de potion ». Le Serpenard tressaillit, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Snape avait des cernes sous les yeux qui auraient fait fuir un épouventard et un regard aussi noir que la mort.

« Va-t-en et dépêche toi avant que je ne change d'avis » grogna l'homme en noir en ouvrant la porte et en jetant violemment son élève dans le couloir.

Malefoy massa son bras groggy par la poigne puissante de son professeur et comme s'il venait de voler une chose précieuse il se mit à courir comme un vaurien à travers les couloirs sombres, s'attirant les regards mauvais de certains tableaux et des remarques acerbes venant d'autres. Il arriva à son dortoir, essoufflé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, il était dans la merde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« A suivre »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, je vous avais dit que je le posterais assez rapidement. D'après mes calculs (oui oui) Cette mini fic devrait faire environ cinq chapitres !

(Je m'excuse par avance s'il reste des fautes, c'est de l'inattention)

Maintenant à vos review !


	3. Le vif d'or

**Titre:** Scandalous

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Je ne suis pas responsable des dégâts émotionnels que mes fictions peuvent causer.

**Résumé:** Harry et Draco se voient en cachette. Il n'y a pas de doute, Malefoy l'aime beaucoup, mais serait-il prêt à tout pour rester avec Harry alors qu'il déshonore sa famille ? De son côté, Harry espère que Draco embrassera autre chose que sa bouche. Mini fic.

**Note**** de l'auteur** : Pour écrire cette Fiction je me suis inspirée du début d'un doujinshi Drarry « Let's Go Even Where ». Je reprends les grands événements mais je les ai retravaillés à ma manière :). Normalement ce sera une histoire de moins de cinq chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**Merci** à ma bêta Orihara Shizu-chan d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.

.

Réponse aux review :

.

_**Serdra :**_ Je sais que tu n'attends que ça ! Que le moment ou Harry posera ses grandes mains rugueuses sur la petite peau satinée de Draco et qu'il le basculera sur un lit… Impatiente va ! XD

_**Patmol 25**_ : Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ai plu ! En réalité j'ai essayé un nouveau Draco (j'ai bien sur gardé son caractère de chien) mais c'est vrai que je me demandais ce que pouvais donner un Draco chieur mais amoureux et très très prude. Je me suis dis que ça ne pouvait que rendre le personnage attachant et moi-même je me suis attaché à celui que j'ai créé !

Ensuite pour ce qui est de la famille c'est vrai que j'essaye d'introduire un certain mode de vie que Draco pourrait avoir chez lui. Parce que pour moi, soyons honnête, Malefoy ne peut pas devenir du jour au lendemain gentil au point de tout plaquer, non pour moi c'est progressif, il est très attaché à sa famille et n'est pas prêt à laisser tomber la magie pour Harry, enfin pour le moment en tout cas :) , Merci pour ta review j'espère te revoir bientôt !

_**Originel **_: Bonjour à toi ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'attirer avec ce début de mini fic ! J'avoue que Draco et Harry sont vraiment mignons ensemble dans ce genre de contexte, et leur caractère y est pour quelque chose de toute évidence ! Alors pour ce qui est du deuxième chapitre, leur petite dispute peut paraître enfantine et anodine mais en réalité elle est plutôt importante car on se rend compte qu'Harry, même s'il prétend ne pas être tant attaché à Draco, ne pourrait pas se retrouver seul, sans sa compagnie qui apparemment lui fait plaisir.

Snape, le grand méchant professeur, je ne peux rien dévoiler ) tu le sauras en le lisant, j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire !

Merci pour tes review !

_**ThePlainWhite **_: Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ce début de fiction t'ai attirée ! Moi aussi je trouve que Draco est vraiment mignon en prude et j'ai voulu tester, mais en gardant ses traits de caractère. Mon but est de le rendre mignon, pas gentil XD. J'espère encore avoir de tes nouvelles !

_**Neferte **_: Merci beaucoup c'est super gentil ! Je fais mon maximum pour poster au plus vite ! A bientôt !

_**Anita :**_ Quel commentaire ! Je te remercie profondément j'ai été surprise en lisant ce que tu avais marquée mais ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Alors pour ne rien te cacher, et je crois que tu me connais beaucoup mieux que je le pense, oui se sera un Draco soumis, tu sais qu'avec moi c'est pas autrement, les blonds en dessous, c'est logique non ? xD

Oui c'est ce que je voulais créer, un Draco prude et mignon ais en même temps très lugubre et qui aime beaucoup la magie noire, il est difficile de se désarçonner de quelque chose qu'on nous inculque dès qu'on est petit, mon Draco à des idées bien solides sur ce qu'il pense être bon ou mauvais ! Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure description de Draco Malefoy mais tu m'en vois ravie^^

Vivement une de tes nouvelles review et ne t'en fais pas, c'est prévu que Draco embrasse autre chose que la bouche d'Harry, tu me connais j'arriverais pas à m'arrêter là ! XD Mercii ! Bisous à toi !

_**Luna-xXx-**_ : Coucou ! C'est vrai que quand j'ai relu le premier chapitre je me suis dis : mince ! Parce qu'on ne discerne pas toujours qui parle à cause de mes descriptions suivantes, 'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas remarqué étant donné que pour moi c'était évident, c'est gentil de me l'avoir dit mais malheureusement j'ai essayé de rectifier (et les fautes en même temps xD) mais FF.N n'enregistre pas mes modifications, je ne sais pas comment faire et ça m'énerve, parce que j'aimerais bien corriger les quelques fautes qu'il reste et je ne peux pas !

XD ne t'en fais pas il y aura une belle période de reproduction sans que Snape n'intervienne XD mais il faut attendre un peu que Draco ait assez confiance en Harry, ou bien que Harry trouve de bons, de très bons arguments pour le faire craquer ) Merci pour tes review elles m'ont fait plaisir ! J'espère encore avoir de tes nouvelles ! Bisous !

_**Coco **_: Oui je me souviens que tu es une grande fan des fictions aventures et j'aime beaucoup ta manière de voir les choses XD La suite de Arrache-moi le cœur n'arrivera pas avant la fin de la semaine car je pars à Paris et pour le moment je me concentre sur Scandalous car c'est une minific (pas tuey hein U_U). Effectivement ce n'est pas que de la rigolade pour notre petit prude et mignon Draco ! Il doit supporter un poids énorme sur ses épaules, pas Harry, lui ne peux que craindre les foudres de ses amis.

Je suis contente que plusieurs d'entre vous on remarqués que j'essayais d'introduire le côté sombre de Malefoy, ça me fait plaisir ! Haaa non promit je ne ferais pas de viol entre Snape et Draco ! xd Mais c'est vrai que sur le coup on pourrait croire mais il le met juste en garde contre quelque chose que vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire tu es la bienvenue ! (et sur mes autres fics aussi XD). Bix !

Maintenant place à la fiction !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« Scandalous : chapitre trois »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

« Harry s'il te plaît regarde par ici ! » Criait Colin derrière son appareil photo en essayant en vain de se mettre en face de lui.

« Colin je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Plus tard » Répondit Harry d'un ton neutre en enfourchant son balai.

Aujourd'hui il y avait un match contre Serpentard. Harry était nerveux, il avait très mal dormi et pour couronner le tout, Ron avait ronflé comme un marteau piqueur. Il avait essayé de lui lancer son coussin en pleine figure mais le roux n'avait fait que marmonner et renifler bruyamment en se tournant dans l'autre sens. Cette nuit il avait fait un mauvais rêve, un rêve très sombre qu'il avait cru pendant un instant, avant de se réveiller en sursaut, être si réel. Voldemort lui avait envoyé de très désagréables sensations dans le corps, picotements, brûlures, mal de crâne et Harry avait de si grandes cernes qu'il aurait pu concurrencer Snape. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait un air plutôt louche aujourd'hui, nota Harry en frottant le manche de son balai pour la cinquantième fois.

Bibine arriva en trottinant, les joues rouges, elle tenait un sifflet entre ses doigts crochus.

« Bien, capitaines des équipes Griffondor, Serpentard, serrez-vous la main ! » Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Harry vola jusqu'à Malefoy en frôlant l'herbe avec le bout de ses chaussures. Voldemort avait essayé de lui envoyer un message cette nuit, mais quoi ? Harry n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées au clair entre ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait ressenti et ce qui se passait en réalité. Dans son rêve il y avait eu des flammes qui montaient et dansaient sur le toit des maisons dans un bruit assourdissant, les tuiles se cassaient, les fenêtres explosaient sous l'effet de la chaleur, certaines maisons étaient déjà en cendre et Harry se trouvait au milieu de la ruelle en brasier. Derrière chaque mur il entendait hurler, des cris épouvantables qui lui grisaient les tympans. Il semblait s'étouffer à cause de la fumée épaisse et il avait vu Voldemort se tenir près de lui, comme un vieil ami. Harry avait senti le bras froid et tordu passer autour de ses épaules et il était resté là à contempler cet affreux spectacle jusqu'à ce que le mage lui dise d'une voix glaciale : « Tu vois Harry, tu avais beau y croire, il l'a quand même fait. » et Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut à ce moment là, ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agissait, du rapport entre ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, c'était incompréhensible.

« Potter ! » lui rappela à l'ordre une voix stricte. Il secoua la tête et vit que Malefoy le regardait avec un sourire crispé, la main tendue dans le vide depuis de longues secondes. A penser à son rêve il en avait complètement oublié le match, mais aussi Malefoy.

Il serra la main du blond sans s'occuper des regards interrogateurs qu'il attirait sur lui. Il était fatigué, ça pouvait arriver à n'importe qui ?! Après la poigne il s'éloigna le plus loin possible du capitaine des Serpentard, sans un regard en arrière. Pourtant, s'il s'était retourné il aurait pu voir que Malefoy semblait triste d'avoir été autant ignoré.

Bibine porta le sifflet à ses lèvres.

« Que le match COMMENCE ! » S'égosilla-t-elle en faisant retentir le cri du sifflet dans le stade.

Tous les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs dans un torrent d'applaudissement et partirent tous d'un même élan au centre du stade. Colin qui tenait fermement son appareil devant son nez fut bousculé par un joueur élancé à pleine vitesse et tomba sur les fesses.

Harry se posta à sa place, c'est-à-dire au dessus des tribunes d'où il voyait tous les joueurs et le stade, d'ici il pouvait facilement repérer le vif d'or.

Il scrutait attentivement lorsqu'il aperçut Malefoy voler vers lui calmement. Depuis qu'il s'était levé il n'avait même pas pensé au blond, trop préoccupé à cause de son cauchemar et ses conclusions qui n'avaient aucun sens. Hier ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme entre des baisers mouillés et des caresses sur les hanches (d'ailleurs il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas lui arracher son T-shirt). Il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait le blond sans ses vêtements. Est-ce qu'il était imberbe ? Etait-il musclé ? Avait-il les hanches étroites ? Il commençait à désespérer que Draco ne lui montre pas un peu plus que ses bras.

« Potter » Malefoy s'annonçait « Tu ne m'as pratiquement pas jeté un regard depuis ce matin »

Harry le regarda, ennuyé.

« Alors que moi je n'ai pas arrêté » fini Draco dans un murmure.

«Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Malefoy ? » s'énerva Harry, « j'étais occupé à autre chose ! »

Draco parut offusqué et fit la grimace.

« Ouais c'est ça, t'étais occupé à quelque chose de plus intéressant hein ? » Il marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante. « Mater des filles sûrement ! »

Harry le regarda de travers.

« T'es pas le centre du monde Malefoy ! » Harry retourna à l'observation du stade. Il aurait juré avoir vu quelque chose briller près de la tête de Millicent Bulstrode. Draco à côté de lui, semblait dépérir petit à petit, une rougeur intense s'étendit sur tout son visage et ses yeux lançaient des sorts impardonnables sur tout ce qui bougeait sous son balai.

Harry s'en voulait déjà d'avoir répondu sauvagement à Malefoy alors qu'il ne faisait que se poser des questions. C'était même gentil de sa part. Harry souffla et allait s'excuser lorsqu'il reçut un énorme coup dans les cotes et fut propulsé à quelques mètres de là où il se trouvait. Il se plia en deux en se tenant le ventre alors qu'il entendait des exclamations outrées venir des spectateurs.

Il toisa Malefoy du regard. Ce petit con ne perdait rien pour attendre.

« Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! » Hurlait Harry en reprenant contenance.

L'attrapeur des Serpentard se pencha vers lui. Ses cils brillaient et ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges.

« T'es qu'un connard Potter ! » china-t-il en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux avec son poignet « t'en à rien à foutre de moi ça se voit ! »

Harry restait silencieux.

« Je ne veux plus te voir ! » lui cracha le Serpentard avant de descendre comme une flèche au milieu du terrain.

Son cœur se serra et contre toute attente, il laissa le vif se glisser entre les doigts agiles de Malefoy.

Le match se termina dans un brouhaha assourdissant, les Serpentards avaient gagné le match sous les protestations acharnées des équipes adverses. Certains criaient au scandale, d'autre à la tricherie même si pour une fois il n'y en avait eu aucune. Potter avait laissé le vif d'or à Malefoy. Et ça s'était insupportable à reconnaître. Il ne s'était pas fait battre, il n'avait pas été moins fort que le blond, il avait volé à coté de lui poursuivant le vif, bousculant et se faisant bousculer par l'adversaire puis, quand Draco avait tendu le bras vers la boule jaune, Harry l'avait laissé faire.

Alors qu'à un bout du terrain l'équipe des verts faisaient sauter Draco au dessus de leur tête et que des acclamations de joies retentissaient jusqu'au ciel, de l'autre coté, c'est une équipe aux visages décomposées qui regagnaient les vestiaires, Harry en dernier.

« Malefoy le dieu du stade ! » Criait Blaise en poussant de toutes ses forces sur le corps au dessus de lui pour le faire voltiger dans les airs.

Draco tenait encore le vif fermement entre ses doigts fins, il embrassa la balle avant de rire aux éclats et de se laisser porter par les flots de sa maison. Il avait attrapé le vif d'or, qu'importe que Potter l'ai laissé faire ou non, il l'avait eu.

Dans le vestiaire des Griffondors, l'ambiance était morose, personne n'avait adressé la parole à Harry qui était assis dans un coin de la pièce, en fait on lui tournait volontairement le dos. Harry toisa du regard quelques uns de ses coéquipiers puis retira ses genouillères. Soudain un 'clic' sonore retentit dans la salle et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le détenteur du bruit.

Colin Crivey prenait des rafales de photos de Harry Potter qui fixait l'appareil comme s'il allait le faire exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Quelqu'un attrapa le petit blond par le bras et le jeta sans douceur à l'extérieur des vestiaires.

« Harry n'a aucun mérite à se faire prendre en photo après 'ça' » Déclara la voix de Ron Wesley en claquant violemment la porte. Il rejoint les autres membres de l'équipe sans avoir oublié de jeter un regard noir à son 'ancien' meilleur ami.

.

Au diner, le plafond de la grande salle semblait lancer des éclairs. Les humeurs de tous les sorciers présents se répercutaient sur le plafond magique. Les Serpentards était encore en train d'aduler Malefoy et de lui faire toutes sortes de compliments sans queue ni tête, le 'Bad boy' de la table ne se privait pas de ses couronnements et venait de boire trois verres d'alcool d'affilé sous les cris d'encouragement de sa table.

La table des Griffondors était au bord de l'explosion ne pouvant éviter le vacarme que faisait la table ennemie. Harry reçut énormément de regards accusateurs et de piques désagréables remettant en cause ses talents. Il n'était plus le bienvenu et il l'avait bien sentit. C'est sans un regard en arrière qu'il quitta la grande salle, quelques uns (de sa propre maison) croyant amusant de le huer.

.

Snape poussa la vielle porte déglinguée et laissa entrer son élève plus que joyeux dans une salle sombre et qui sentait la poussière. Malefoy tira le dossier d'une chaise vers lui et s'assit nonchalant en croisant les jambes, il avait un sourire un peu niais sur le visage et les joues rosies à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité durant le repas en toute impunité. Snape se massa les paupières et vint s'asseoir en face du blond platine qui avait les yeux pétillants. 'Ils ne pétilleront plus beaucoup dans cinq minutes' pensa le professeur en croisant les bras, tentant de récupérer le peu d'attention que pouvait lui offrir Malefoy.

Snape s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je vais te parler franchement et sans détour Malefoy. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Je veux que tu arrêtes ce petit jeu avec Potter »

Un silence pesant pris place dans la pièce abandonnée. Malefoy perdit d'un seul coup toutes ses couleurs et son sourire disparu aussi vite qu'un coup de vent, ses yeux ne brillaient plus.

« C…c…comment vous/ » Draco bégayait. Ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur sa robe que ses jointures auraient pu éclater. Il eu des poussées de chaleur le long de son dos et de son front, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Jusqu'à quel point son professeur était-il au courant pour lui et… Potter ?

« Je suis au courant des allées et venues de mes élèves dans le château, et à l'extérieur. Il faut que tu arrêtes tes gamineries Malefoy »

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour, il se redressa dans un sursaut violent, la chaise se renversa dans un boucan fracassant, et Malefoy hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« Bien sûr que si je le peux ! » La voix portante de Snape prit le dessus sur celle de son élève, il se leva à son tour et surplomba Malefoy, le menaçant du regard.

« Vous êtes un… » Le blond serra les poings.

« Va-y Draco je ne t'empêches pas de dire tout haut ce que tu penses tout bas ! » Snape se pencha « Mais que dirait Lucius s'il savait que son fils unique fricotait avec Potter ! L'ennemi de la famille ! »

Le teint du plus jeune devint livide tel un cadavre, une sueur froide lui traversa le corps et sans réfléchir il empoigna les pans de la robe de son professeur.

« Ne faites pas ça ! » suppliait-il en secouant (sans s'en rendre compte) Snape comme un pommier. « S'il vous plaît ! Il me tuerait ! »

Snape eu un sourire sardonique.

« Votre père n'oserait pas vous tuer, mais le seigneur des ténèbres, oui » Sape se saisit des poignets osseux et les décrocha de sa robe. Malefoy se laissa tomber à genoux, sans aucune retenue et explosa en larme.

« Vous n'êtes pas bien fier dans cette position » retentit la voix monotone « je ne fais que vous avertir, à moins que vous ne vous êtes infatué de lui à présent, ce serait fâcheux ».

Puis l'homme sortit de la salle laissant derrière lui son élève torturé par ses pensées lugubres. Sa journée avait si bien commencée…

.

Harry scrutait le plafond, les bras en croix sur son torse, il pensait encore à son rêve bien étrange. Voldemort ne lui aurait pas dit ça sans raison. Qui était ce 'il' ? Est-ce qu'il parlait d'une personne que Harry connaissait ? Ou bien c'était peut-être une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il serait contraint à connaître ? Et pourquoi toute cette violence ?

Harry gémit et se retourna sur le ventre.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua et Harry vit Ron se coucher, apparemment toujours remonté contre lui. Le froissement des couvertures lui indiqua que le roux n'avait pas envie de discuter avec lui. Harry souffla.

Son meilleur ami ne lui parlait plus, il s'était mis à dos toute sa maison tout ça pour un match de quidditch perdu. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui ne l'avait pas regardé méchamment, juste tristement et Harry la connaissait tellement bien qu'il pouvait y voir des points d'interrogations nager dans son regard.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des petits grattements provenir de la fenêtre. Hedwige, sa chouette blanche, grattait la vitre givrée avec ses petites griffes.

Il se leva, lui ouvrit et haussa les sourcils en voyant qu'elle tenait un bout de papier déchiré entre des pattes. Harry l'attrapa et hésitant, il l'ouvrit.

_« Potter, il faut qu'on se voit, vite, c'est urgent. Salle sur demande, dépêche-toi ! »_

L'écriture était penchée et peu assurée, elle était tremblante et à certains endroits le bout de papier était mouillé, il remarqua qu'il avait été arraché précipitamment. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à palpiter rapidement, il se passait quelque chose avec Malefoy.

Il enfila sa robe le plus rapidement possible, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et sortit du dortoir en courant, sous les yeux perçants de Ron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« A suivre »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Voilà le chapitre trois muahaha ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant !

Je pars deux jours à Paris donc je voulais le poster le plus rapidement possible ! (que je suis gentille ^^) Pour la peine je veux plein de review quand je reviendrais ! Gniark gniark !

Ps : je n'ai pas relu pour les fautes car j'étais déjà à la bourre xD, excusez-moi !

Bisoux à toutes !

Yéti.


	4. L'amour de la mort

**Titre:** Scandalous

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Je ne suis pas responsable des dégâts émotionnels que mes fictions peuvent causer.

**Résumé:** Harry et Draco se voient en cachette. Il n'y a pas de doute, Malefoy l'aime beaucoup, mais serait-il prêt à tout pour rester avec Harry alors qu'il déshonore sa famille ? De son côté, Harry espère que Draco embrassera autre chose que sa bouche. Mini fic.

**Note**** de l'auteur** : Pour écrire cette Fiction je me suis inspirée du début d'un doujinshi Drarry « Let's Go Even Where ». Je reprends les grands événements mais je les ai retravaillés à ma manière :). Normalement ce sera une histoire de moins de cinq chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**Merci** à Orihana Shizu-chan pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.

.

_Réponses aux review :_

_._

**Serdra** : Ma folasse ! Non je rassure tout le monde en disant que il n'y aura pas de toutouze avec Rogue ou Ron ! (mon dieu mes pauvres yeux !) Sale bête va ! Pour me mettre des images pareilles dans la tête ! XD

**Patmol25** : Comme tu as dit que c'était trop j'ai fait un effort : ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long ! (enfin sur Word il me paraissait plus long que les autres chapitres !). Moi non Ron n'est pas mon personnage préféré et j'avoue que j'aime bien le malmener ! Enfin tu verras par toi-même hihi ! Bonne lecture !

**ThePlainWhite** : C'est vrai qu'avec ce que Rogue à dit, on n'est pas sensé vraiment l'apprécier, mais bon. C'est un personnage qu'on découvrira par la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent !

**Luna-xXx-** : *vois un couteau glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte* Haaa non ! Pas tuer ! T'as pas le droit ! Sinon pas de suite ! *vois le couteau partir* Pfiouuu ! Oui je sais j'adore couper mes chapitres quand il faut pas, d'ailleurs je sens que tu vas vouloir de nouveau me trucider à la fin de celui-ci mais j'ai pris mes précautions *sort son fusil à pompe* Muahahaha gniark gniark !(hum –', j'ai pas dormis depuis trèès longtemps, pardon pour cet écart u_u'). Un marteau piqueur qui ronfle ? Hm bien depuis que je l'ai écrit ça existe xD. Bisous à toi et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Manoirmalfoys** : Oui, en fait j'ai fait un Harry pas toujours très gentil (en fait j'ai eu une overdose des Harry gentils dans les fics) je le trouvais plus séduisant avec un brin de « je-m'en-foutisme » et de « je blesse l'autre et je le fais exprès », il ne se rend pas tout de suite compte que Draco risque énormément de choses pour être avec lui, et comme tu l'as dit : sa propre vie ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Anita **: Haaaaaaaaaaaa ! J'suis contente que tu passes à chacun de mes chapitres surtout que tu n'es pas prévenue ! Tu me flattes tellement ! *à la queue qui bouge* (tu me fais un sous-entendu je me jette par la fenêtre T-T). Continue de me caresser dans le sens du poil si tu aimes ce chapitre, griffe-moi si tu es frustrée, frappe moi si tu n'es pas contente… xD Bisou !

.

.

.

**« Chapitre quatre : l'amour de la mort »**

.

.

.

Harry était arrivé plus vite que prévu dans la salle sur demande. Après avoir évité Rusard et sa chatte de justesse, il avait descendu les escaliers quatre à quatre (d'ailleurs il était passé à travers Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et avait eu envie de vomir, c'était toujours désagréable de traverser des fantômes).

Quand il était entré dans la pièce il avait directement été pris d'un mal être. L'ambiance était pire que malsaine et du sang coulait du plafond sur les murs en calcaire. Harry n'aurait su dire si les tas de vêtements déchirés qui jonchaient le sol était réellement l'imagination de Malefoy, certain tas atteignaient presque le plafond et d'autres sentaient le cuivre, d'ailleurs l'odeur était tellement forte qu'il avait l'impression d'avaler du sang, car il savait que le sang avait le goût de cuivre dans la gorge. Ca faisait plusieurs fois qu'il tournait entre des montagnes de chiffons immondes sans la moindre trace de Malefoy, il avait l'impression d'être perdu dans le cauchemar du Serpentard et commençait à s'inquiéter. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il ait ce genre de vision ? Harry eu le souffle coupé alors qu'un des monts de tissus prenait feu. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir atterrit dans son rêve de la veille, sauf que les maisons étaient ici des tas de chiffons.

Puis soudain, sortant de derrière les débris, Draco se plaça face à Harry en arborant un sourire espiègle, ses yeux gris brillants fixaient le col de robe mal fermé du brun. Celui-ci ramena ses mains manucurées vers son propre col de chemise qu'il déboutonna lentement en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. C'était très érotique, pensa Harry en se délectant du spectacle (inattendu) que le blond platine lui offrait.

Puis c'est comme si une ampoule venait de s'allumer dans son esprit. Qu'est ce que Malefoy était en train de faire ? Les décors lugubres (voir sanglants) de la salle ne correspondaient pas du tout avec la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux envieux et pourtant son corps refusait catégoriquement de faire tout mouvement, ses pieds étaient comme collés au sol et ses yeux ne pouvaient faire autre chose que de suivre les mains du Serpentard qui déboutonnait le dernier petit bouton en velours, dévoilant une partie du corps tant convoitée.

Inconsciemment Harry rapprocha ses mains vers les hanches nues de Draco qui continuait de le fixer et de sourire bizarrement.

« Ne le touche pas ! » le fit sursauter une voix claire, à ses côtés.

Harry tourna la tête et s'il n'avait pas été capable de supporter beaucoup d'émotions, il serait juste tomber dans les pommes. Un deuxième Malefoy se tenait à sa droite les bras croisés sur le torse et il regardait l'autre d'une manière menaçante. Pas de doute, il y avait un gros problème de concordance dans cette pièce.

Harry calcula l'autre blond qui faisait maintenant glisser la chemise le long de ses épaules aux courbes féminines, il rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher jusqu'à se qu'il se fasse violemment bousculer dans un vieux tas de serpillières.

« Qu'est ce que… » Tenta Harry.

Puis il reçut une énorme gifle. Malefoy fulminait et ses doigts tremblaient, comme s'ils étaient prêts à lancer un sort sans baguette, un sort qui ferait beaucoup de mal.

« Regarde bien autour de toi Potter et dis moi ce que tu vois ! » Rugissait Draco.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry se prenait des gifles de son 'petit ami' mais se faire autant dominer, à vrai dire, c'était quelque chose qu'il détestait plus que tout. Que Malefoy soit remonté contre lui, il n'était pas aussi bête pour ne pas comprendre quel sentiment on ressentait, mais frapper c'était mettre l'autre dans une position dégradante. Il se redressa sur les coudes et le toisa du regard, remarquant au passage que la copie blonde avait disparue.

« Tout ce que je vois c'est que si tout ça est le fruit de ton imagination alors tu es bien frappé ! » Tonna comme un écho sa voix masculine. Il se redressa et s'approcha du blond. Presque collé à lui, il le regarda de haut, comme un animal ayant trouvé sa proie. Harry était plus grand et plus imposant, ce qu'il essayait de faire comprendre à Malefoy c'est que ce ne serait sûrement pas lui qui se retrouverait en position de soumission. Draco sa ratatina sur place.

« Cette salle reflète notre état d'esprit » dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Harry fut prit d'un rire incontrôlable.

« Alors t'es complètement taré ! » Il reprit soudain son sérieux « Merde ! Comment quelqu'un peut-être aussi dérangé pour imaginer ce genre d'endroit ? »

« Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu as fait apparaître ? » Hurlait le blond, « T'es un obsédé ! Tout ce que tu veux de moi depuis le début c'était ça hein ? J'aurais du m'en douter ! » Un voile humide se plaça sur les yeux gris.

Harry qui venait de comprendre que c'était son esprit qui avait fait apparaître le jumeau du Serpentard en dépravé, se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Ne pas penser à ce genre de chose à notre âge c'est ça qui est bizarre ! » dit-il en appuyant son regard sur Draco qui lui tourna simplement le dos.

Plusieurs montagnes de vêtements prirent feu autour de lui. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser de la situation, le pire était d'encadrer le comportement du blond, il était insupportable, il était une vrai peste et pourtant Harry ne pouvait pas se passer de son petit corps serré contre le sien, il ne pouvait pas se retenir d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux qui sentaient toujours le shampoing, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder son visage si beau et sa peau parfaite. Malefoy n'avait pas de bouton, pas de tâche marron, il avait une peau de bébé et Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Sa peau sentait le propre et son cou portait l'odeur de parfum très coûteux, sans parler de ses ongles parfaitement coupés et translucides.

« Il faut qu'on arrête » Prononça la voix fébrile de Draco.

Harry remarqua que ses épaules tremblaient.

« Arrêter quoi ? » Il demanda. Il avait une idée de quoi parlait Malefoy mais elle était très désagréable et n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ça.

Malefoy se retourna d'un geste, des larmes coulaient et il s'énervait à les essuyer pour rien puisqu'elles revenaient encore plus nombreuses.

« Arrêter ça ! Notre relation ! »

« C'est hors de question ! » Répondit Harry au tac au tac « Tu n'en a pas envie non plus ! »

« Bien sur que si ! » Cracha Malefoy alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots.

Harry se sentait perdu. Il n'avait jamais vu Draco dans un tel état. Il posa en douceur ses mains sur ses épaules, il remarqua que sa chemise était trempée de sueur.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui veut ça, n'est ce pas ? » La voix d'Harry était si douce que le Serpentard arrêta de gémir. Il se laissa simplement aller contre le torse du brun en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à sa robe. Harry l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je ne… je ne veux… je veux pas que… » Draco s'étranglait dans ses hoquets. « Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal » Les yeux gris se plongèrent dans le vert de ceux d'Harry.

« Je n'ai pas peur de ton père » Harry se sentit soudain envahit d'un sentiment étrange. Voir Malefoy dans cet état lui faisait mal au ventre. Ses bras serrèrent le blond encore plus fort contre lui. Il avait envie de le protéger, il avait envie de le garder pour lui tout seul et tous ceux qui essaieraient de lui enlever… il serait prêt à les tuer. Il avala de travers et écarquilla les yeux. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il venait de penser à l'instant ? Apparemment c'était plutôt Malefoy qui déteignait sur lui, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Il fixa son camarade quelques secondes avant de caresser ses cheveux collés sur son front à cause de la chaleur.

« Malefoy » Commença Harry l'air déterminé. « Fuyons ensemble »

« QUOI ?! » s'étrangla Draco une nouvelle fois en se détachant complètement du corps de Potter.

« Fuyons, je ne me sens pas capable de me sentir bien sans ta présence »

Et Draco rougit.

« Je ne peux pas fuir avec toi. »

« Et quoi ? Tu veux que ton père de conduise à Voldemort et qu'il fasse de toi son chien ? »

« Ne prononce pas son nom ! » le coupa Draco en bouchant ses oreilles.

Harry l'attrapa violemment par le col et le souleva jusqu'à se que son visage se colle au sien.

« Écoute moi bien, si Voldemort pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur toi je te jure qu'il disparaîtra plus tôt que prévu » puis il relâcha le blond qui se laissa choir à genoux. Les ombres des flammes dansaient sur le mur et animaient les cheveux blancs de Malefoy.

« Po… Potter » Bégaya le blond en tordant ses doigts nerveusement.

« Ce soir à minuit rejoins-moi là où on se voit d'habitude. » Harry allait partir de la salle quand il rajouta « Je suis sincère te concernant. J'espère que tu viendras » puis il sortit.

Dans les couloirs Harry fulminait, il tapait du poing les murs faisant trembler des tableaux mécontents de se faire malmener de la sorte, il aurait bien aimé tout détruire sur son passage mais se retint. La boule qu'il avait dans la gorge ne voulait pas partir et son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il résonnait entre les murs. Il descendit plusieurs escaliers étroits en cavalcade et retourna à son dortoir après avoir évacué sa colère sur la chatte de Rusard qui passait par là (la pauvre).

C'est un Ron particulièrement de bonne humeur qui accueillit Harry d'un regard glacial quand il entra dans le dortoir. Le roux était debout face à la porte, apparemment il avait attendu que le brun revienne. Harry savait que son ami était remonté contre lui parce qu'il avait quand même 'laissé' gagner les Serpentards en toute conscience l'ors du match de quidditch, il se dit qu'il méritait les regards noirs de certains, mais pas de Ron.

En fait, si le garçon ne tenait pas une baguette à la main, Harry l'aurait royalement ignoré et serait juste retourné se coucher. Au fond de lui il sentit quelque chose se briser. L'amitié qu'il avait eue avec lui s'était cassée en petites miettes alors qu'il se faisait menacer.

« Qu'est ce que tu manigances Harry ? » Le foudroya le rouquin en pointant le bout de sa baguette sur le nez du brun, prêt à lancer un sort.

Harry qui était un peu dépassé par les évènements bredouilla :

« Ron, pourquoi tu fais ça ? » le ton de sa voix montrait qu'il était déçu et triste. Il se déplaça légèrement pour rejoindre son lit mais fut rappelé à l'ordre par le bout de bois qui tremblait dangereusement. C'est alors qu'il vit que la carte des Maraudeurs était ouverte sur les couvertures de Ron.

« Tu as fouillé mes draps ? » s'étrangla-t-il alors qu'un air dégoûté venait de naître sur son visage. « Ron… »

Le dit Ron poussa Harry contre la porte.

« Maintenant Harry tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi et tu vas tout me dire ! » il avait l'air menaçant et ses yeux qui d'habitude étaient aussi doux que du sucre s'étaient transformés en nuages orageux.

Dans le dortoir, Neville gémit en se retournant dans l'autre sens, ramenant le drap au dessus de sa tête.

Harry fixait Ron, cherchant une faiblesse ou n'importe quoi qui lui dirait que son ami n'était pas sérieux. Le silence pesant qui s'installa ne les mis pas mal à l'aise pour autant.

« Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles… »

L'autre le coupa sèchement.

« C'est ça ! Tu crois que tu peux me prendre pour un idiot parce que je suis juste un stupide ami ? » Il pointa sa baguette entre les yeux vert « Enfin, 'étaient' amis serait un mot plus correct ! »

« Ron je… »

« Maintenant dis moi ce que tu foutais avec Malefoy » Sa voix enrouée hachait les mots comme un couteau bien aiguisé. Il s'approcha encore d'Harry, menaçant, il était bien plus grand que lui et bien plus corpulent et il était pleinement conscient de son avantage.

« Malefoy… » C'est tout ce que Harry prononça. Il scruta le visage impassible en face de lui. Il était plus blanc que d'habitude et il avait des cernes colossales sous les yeux.

« Ouais, CE Malefoy là, un garçon tout délavé qui mériterait qu'on le pousse dans un trou » Il gloussa « Avec des piques au fond du trou évidement » Il ricana.

Harry écarquilla les yeux face aux horreurs qui venaient de sortir de la bouche de Ron, comment osait-il parler de Malefoy de cette façon ? Il était cruel et il avait du mal à reconnaître en lui son meilleur ami depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Depuis qu'il avait perdu le match (parce que Harry l'avait voulu) son ami l'avait soigneusement évité et avait déployé les plus gros efforts du monde pour ne pas le regarder et faire en sorte que son nom ne soit jamais utilisé dans ses conversations. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait un peu, quand on creusait la plaie plus profondément, Harry se souvient que Ron avait toujours été jaloux de sa gloire mais pourtant il n'avait jamais été violent avec lui. Aujourd'hui Harry avait l'impression d'avoir une autre personne en face de lui, ce n'était plus Ronald Wesley son ami aux cheveux roux et aux timides taches de rousseurs sur le nez, il avait grandi et avait fait disparaître ce grand dadais que le brun adorait.

Il croisa une nouvelle fois ce regard meurtrier et eu des frissons.

Mais d'un autre coté Harry se sentait un peu coupable. Depuis qu'il trainait le soir avec Draco il en avait un peu oublié ses amis, zappant plusieurs soirées 'entre mecs' dans les dortoirs, à manger des bonbons aux effets secondaires tordants. Il avait même déserté le conseil des Griffondors qui débattait sur des choses à régler ou à mettre en place pour une plus grande harmonie. Peu être que Ron était juste jaloux ?

Mais son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines alors que la dernière phrase du garçon résonnait encore entre ses deux oreilles comme un écho. Il serra les poings à en faire blanchir les jointures et son regard s'assombrit.

« Je vois qu'on pense à la même personne »

Pour répondre Harry le regarda aussi noir que possible.

« A chaque fois que tu vas le rejoindre je fixe la carte pendant des heures » Il désigna celle-ci du menton « Et quand je vois vos noms rebondir l'un contre l'autre j'ai envie de vomir » il grimaça.

« Tu… »

Ron le coupa une nouvelle fois.

« Oui Harry. Je me doute que tu es plus qu'ami avec lui, je ne suis pas _bête _» il insista sur ce mot « ce que je ne comprends pas c'est : Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » Harry n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que ça prenait. Si ça continuait comme c'était partit il mettrait sa main à couper qu'ils allaient finir par se battre. Le rouquin parlait tellement fort qu'il se demandait comment les autres qui partageaient le dortoir arrivaient à dormir.

« Pourquoi ce petit con ? Tu as un penchant pour tout ce qui touche à la mort ? Tu as envie de faire du mal ? »

Harry avait envie de l'étrangler, donc oui il avait envie de lui faire du mal. Des veines palpitaient sur ses tempes.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais ça à marcher. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi »

Il fut violemment repoussé contre la porte, il reçut la poignée dans le dos et plissa les yeux. Il voyait rouge.

D'un coup de coude bien placé il se dégagea du bras fort qui le maintenait et réussi à se saisir de sa baguette. Il la pointa sur la gorge de son agresseur qui blêmit d'un seul coup. Apparemment il n'avait pas prévu ça.

« Baisse ta baguette » Ordonna Harry d'un ton sec.

Ron hésita un instant avant de laisser son bras retomber mollement le long de son corps. Harry le força à s'asseoir sur son lit, il reprit du même coup sa carte qu'il replia et qu'il cacha sous sa robe, toujours en gardant sa baguette pointée sur le roux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend mais je fais encore ce que je veux. Je parle à Malefoy si ça me chante » Au nom du blond Ron se crispa « Tu es juste… » Harry le lorgna « Juste pathétique à penser de telles choses »

Au fond de lui il se sentit soulagé car il n'avait pas eu à lancer de sort. Ron était quelqu'un d'impulsif et qui réagissait en fonction de ses humeurs sans consulter son cerveau avant et aux conséquences que ses actes pourraient avoir. Il le vit passer ses mains dans les cheveux comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de la situation et suspendit son geste pendant un instant.

« Alors tu l'aimes ? » S'il avait pu, Ron aurait craché sur le sol.

« Ca ne te regarde pas, dorénavant je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi » C'était direct, froid mais c'était comme ça. S'il fallait éloigner ses amis pour rester avec Draco alors il le ferait sans hésitation.

Il s'accouda à la petite fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal avec tous les événements de la soirée. Il avait des journées plutôt mouvementées. Il faisait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts en fixant le reflet de son ex meilleur ami dans la fenêtre, il le vit se coucher et poser son bout de bois sur sa table de nuit. Harry soupira.

Il regarda la nuit quelques minutes avant d'aller à son tour se coucher, il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller, Ilse sentait plus en sécurité avec ses effets contre lui.

Dans le lit d'à côté quelqu'un toussa et remua.

« Harry, est ce que tu es attiré par la magie noire et que c'est pour cette raison que tu as rejoins Malefoy ? »

Un blanc.

« Gardes tes questions idiotes, bonne nuit ! » répondit-il amèrement.

Il s'endormit en serrant sa baguette contre lui. Pourtant ses rêves furent dérangés par de nouvelles idées étranges, notamment une sorte de vengeance qui le pousserait à faire du mal à certaines personnes. Le plus inquiétant c'est qu'il ne se sentit même pas coupable.

.

.

C'est le lendemain en cours de divination que Harry eu le plus de mal à se concentrer. La vielle bique qui lui servait de professeur dans ce cours ne servait strictement à rien (sauf quand elle entrait dans ses sortes de transes). Son livre bouffé par les mythes(1) grognait tout seul sur un coin de sa table mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il interceptait les regards de Draco qui une fois sur deux étaient taquins. La salle était ronde et aux couleurs chatoyantes (ce que les Serpentards trouvaient hideux) et tous les verts s'étaient éloignés le plus possible des Griffondors, se retrouvant en face (pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry et Draco).

Le survivant sourit. Il se souvenait particulièrement d'un cours où il avait été bien entendu interrogé sur la signification de la couleur qu'avait pris ses grains de riz. Ils étaient devenus rose bonbons, aussi fushia que les nœuds que Crokdur avait autour du cou (Hagrid trouvait ça joli…). Il avait alors ouvert son livre envoyant plein de poussière dans le visage de sa voisine et avait trouvé que ses grains de riz était rose parce que :

« Un lien extérieur aura des effets positifs sur votre personnalité » Harry trouvait ça niais, ça lui rappelait l'horoscope que son oncle Vernon lisais tout les matins en laissant Dudley se goinfrer d'œufs et de lard. « Quelque chose d'inattendu va vous… » Ce n'était que par pur hasard que son regard s'était dirigé sous la table de Draco et qu'il voyait que celui-ci faisait des gestes obscènes dans sa direction. « …Vous surprendre. »

C'était au début de l'année, quand il ignorait encore que Malefoy était intéressé par lui.

Revenant à la réalité et reconnectant ses neurones sur le cours (tout est relatif) il sentit que Ron à côté de lui ne le quittait pas des yeux et calculait le moindre de ses gestes. Il avait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Malefoy le fixait intensément de ses yeux brillants avant d'être interrompu par Blaise Zabini qui lui rendit sa plume.

« La pureté de vos cœurs va s'adresser à vous » Miss Trelawney gesticulait dans tout les sens, derrière ses grandes lunettes loupes elle fixa les élèves « Regardez ! » Elle s'approcha de la boule de Crystal d'un élève qui avait l'air terrorisé « Regardez votre avenir ! » Sa petite voix aiguë agaçait les oreilles d'Harry qui se pencha vers son ballon transparents, plus pour ne pas vexer son professeur que d'essayer d'y voir quelque chose.

« Je ne vois rien du tout » murmura Draco qui ne voyait que son reflet déformé dans la bulle quand soudain la femme lunatique lâcha un cri strident faisant sursauter tous les élèves, en pointant du doigt la boule de divination de Potter.

En effet, outre le fait qu'Harry s'était ratatiné dans son siège, à l'intérieur de la boule s'agitait une espèce de fumée noire, aussi noire que la mort.

« Qu'est ce que ça signifie !? » Demanda Ron Weasley, ou plutôt ordonna Ron Weasley. Le silence régnait.

« De très, très mauvais présages ! » Son bras tremblait « L'amour de la mort, il faut avoir une âme très instable pour l'attirer ! »

Harry contre son grès attira tous les regards stupéfaits de la salle. Il se pinça le nez. Il allait encore recevoir des remarques toute la journée.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**« A suivre »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1 : **Ce n'est pas une faute, le livre est tellement vieux qu'il est abîmé par l'âge et les Mythes qui lui rides les pages.

Hey tout le monde ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais voilà enfin la suite ! (et je me fais incendier sur mes autres fics parce que la suite arrive pas XD).

Mes deux jours à paris étaient super ! Me suis acheté un sac chat (huhu) et j'ai bavé devant une robe sweet lolita rose et noir pendant une heure et demie, et j'ai pleuré quand j'ai vu le prix, mon porte monnaie était pas d'accord apparemment xD.

J'ai fait ce chapitre un peu plus long suite à une demande (mais je n'ai pas casé de lemon XD… nan pas taper !). Berf ! J'attends vos impressions avec impatience !

Yéti.


	5. Fuite en amoureux

**Titre:** Scandalous

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Je ne suis pas responsable des dégâts émotionnels que mes fictions peuvent causer.

**Résumé:** Harry et Draco se voient en cachette. Il n'y a pas de doute, Malefoy l'aime beaucoup, mais serait-il prêt à tout pour rester avec Harry alors qu'il déshonore sa famille ? De son côté, Harry espère que Draco embrassera autre chose que sa bouche. Mini fic.

**Note**** de l'auteur** : Pour écrire cette Fiction je me suis inspirée du début d'un doujinshi Drarry « Let's Go Even Where ». Je reprends les grands événements mais je les ai retravaillés à ma manière :). Normalement ce sera une histoire de moins de cinq chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**Merci** à _Orihara Shizu-chan_ pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

.

.

_Réponses aux review :_

_._

**Serdra** : Les gestes obscènes que Draco faisaient c'était du passé, c'est des souvenirs de Harry qui date de leur début d'année ! Ensuite j'ai voulu créer un Ron jaloux parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il perd son meilleur ami, et ça doit être difficile pour lui de voir que son amitié avec lui se défriche à cause de la fouine ) Et bon, il est un peu naïf sur les bords XD. Faut dire, la prof de divination sait faire des choses quand elle le veut mdr ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry va bien s'occuper de l'exploration sexuelle de Draco XD ! Bonne lecture !

**Luna-xXx**- : Muahahaha ! *rire sadique*, Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable ! *sort le fouet et les menottes* gniark gniark ! Je me demande si tu vas aussi me tuer pour ce chapitre (a), Je crois que tu n'auras jamais vu un lemon aussi long de ta vie ! Muahahahaa ! Bonne lecture miss !

**Brigitte26** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

**Nepheria4 **: Bonjour ! Voici la suite ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ! Bisou !

**Anita **: Salut ma belle ! Je savais que tu allais adorer la scène où Draco fait des gestes obscènes sous la table ! Je commence à te connaître ! Et à mon avis ce chapitre va te plaire… je te laisse découvrir ! Bix !

**Coco **: La suite est là ! Je te laisse découvrir les réponses à tes questions ! Je pense que le titre t'aidera. Bisous ! Laisse-moi tes impressions !

Et maintenant place au plus long lemon que Fanfiction n'ai jamais connu ! Muahahahaa *rire sadique*. (bon ok je vais me coucher XD)

.

.

.

**« Chapitre cinq : Fuite en amoureux »**

.

.

.

Après le cours de divination Harry avait dû échapper aux multitudes de questions, Colin Crivey lui courrait même après avec son appareil brandit au bout de son bras. C'était décidé, il n'irait plus aux cours de divination avec cette prof complètement timbrée.

Après il y avait eu potion, où pendant les deux heures de théories Harry avait fixé la nuque de Draco, elle était fine et gracieuse et en plus elle était douce et elle sentait bon. Il se souvenait de la fois où il l'avait tendrement embrassé, ses lèvres humides s'étaient posées sur la peau diaphane, sans aucun défaut, il sentait si bon. Et Draco avait eu des frissons, faisant bouillir le bas ventre d'Harry qui s'était retenu de lui déchirer la chemise.

Il y avait des moments où il se posait des questions au sujet du blond. En fait ça arrivait assez souvent. Il se demandait parfois si Malefoy était sincère avec lui, mais il aurait été stupide de penser le contraire. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais manqué leurs rendez-vous, il ne lui avait jamais dit de choses blessantes (comme lui avait fait en toute conscience de cause) et il avait même essayé de le protéger faisant face à ses sentiments. La décision qu'il avait prise hier avait du le détruire, pour protéger Harry il allait faire semblant de ne plus l'aimer, ni même le voir. Le brun ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dans sa poitrine, il ne le dirait jamais à Draco mais ses sentiments étaient sûrement moins fort que ceux du blond à lui.

C''était trop compliqué pour son cerveau. Il adorait Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui plus d'une journée, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui faire du mal, c'était contre tout ce qu'il ressentait, il avait envie de le toucher, de faire courir sa langue le long de son ventre plat, il avait envie de lui mordiller le lobe, d'empoigner ses hanches et de rouler son corps contre le sien. Il avait envie de tout ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Une boule désagréable s'installa au fond de sa gorge. Malefoy était trop séduisant pour son propre bien. Même habillé d'un sac poubelle il serait sexy.

Harry souffla bruyamment s'attirant le regard désapprobateur de Minerva Mcgonagall.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Malefoy était si réservé pour ce genre de choses. Ils avaient tous les deux seize ans, Harry avait les hormones en ébullition et une libido très active. Il avait une fois rêvé que son amant (si on peut l'appeler comme ça) avait été très coopératif et ils avaient testé tous les meubles d'une classe, il ne se rappelait plus très bien s'était un peu flou. Il s'était réveiller avec une trique d'enfer et il s'était masturbé en pensant à lui. Il se demandait si Malefoy s'était déjà masturbé. Quand même à seize ans ce serait un comble ! Lui qui pensait que le blond allait lui révéler ses charmes au bout d'une semaine il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

Il sortit de sa léthargie par un coup de coude discret de sa voisine.

« Harry, suit un peu le cours c'est important » Chuchotait Hermione.

Elle était encore une des seules filles avec Ginny et Luna à lui parler normalement. Tout les autres n'étaient que des pantins manipulés par des idées fausses, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, il s'était déjà mis toute sa maison sur le dos lors de sa quatrième année pendant le tournoi de la coupe de feu. Ron aussi l'avait laissé tomber cette fois là. Même Malefoy alors qu'il lui faisait une remarque sur ses cheveux décoiffés (pour la centième fois) lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était tout seul. C'était très subtil d'ailleurs Harry n'avait pas remarqué.

N'empêche qu'en y repensant, il avait été un des seuls à lui adresser la parole plus de cinq fois par jour avec Hermione. Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps : Est-ce que Draco avait déjà des vues sur lui cette année là ? Et l'année d'avant ?

Il reçut un deuxième coup de coude.

« Sérieusement concentre-toi ! Elle nous évalue sur ça demain ! » Lui rappela telle.

« Je m'en contre fiche » Il répondit en faisant un geste de la main.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

« Harry tu ne vas pas bien ? »

Elle reçut un regard noir en guise de réponse. Elle se ratatina sur sa chaise.

« Fous moi la paix Hermione, c'est tout ce que te demande.»

« Harry… »

« Reste avec Ron, lui il a vraiment besoin de toi, pas moi, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre »

Confidence, de toute façon ce soir il s'enfuirait de Poudlard avec Malefoy. A moins que celui-ci se désiste, mais Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il ne se sentait plus à sa place, ici, à Griffondor. Peut-être aurait-il dû écouter le choxipeau qui voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard. Il parlait fourchelangue, il avait souvent envie de se venger quand on se moquait de lui, et puis il s'était entiché d'un Serpentard.

La main douce de la brune se posa sur sa main, il sursauta. Il n'était plus habitué aux contacts physiques avec la jeune fille. Depuis qu'il était avec Draco il s'était éloigné d'elle comme la peste, et elle n'avait rien dit.

« Si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler tu sais, je ne dirais rien à Ron. » dit-elle en frottant amicalement son pouce sur le dos de sa main.

D'un geste vif Harry retira son bras et brisa le contact avec elle. Il ne voulait pas de ça, il n'en voulait plus. Hermione baissa les yeux tristement.

« Même si tu es intelligente tu ne comprendrais pas, reste en dehors de ça. » dit-il sèchement, blessant de plus en plus son amie.

Il intercepta le regard furieux de Ron à la table d'à côté.

« Je peux essayer. C'est à cause de ça que toi et Ron ne vous parlez plus ? »

Harry tortilla sa plume entre ses doigts.

« Entre autre. »

Un silence froid prit place alors qu'Hermione griffonnait des notes et qu'Harry avait le regard dans le vague. Il pensait à Draco, pour ne pas changer, et à leur dernière soirée dans le château. Il espérait vraiment qu'il vienne, il n'avait pas vraiment de doute car même si le blond avait un caractère bien trempé, il arrivait à le manipuler, à se faire pardonner pour des choses impardonnables. Malefoy était loin d'être bête, au contraire son Q.I et ses méthodes de raisonnements dépassaient largement celles d'Hermione mais quand il se trouvait avec Harry, son intelligence s'envolait dans un autre monde. Quand il se trouvait avec Harry, il n'arrivait plus à analyser les comportements et à les juger. Le Griffondor aurait réussi à lui faire gober n'importe quoi (quoique pour ce qui se trouvait en dessous de sa ceinture ça allait être difficile de lui faire gober) et à vrai dire, il profitait un peu de ça.

Il jeta un regard à Hermione qui semblait distraite. Il se racla la gorge la faisant sursauter.

« Je sors avec Malefoy »

C'était sortit d'une traite et ça tombait comme une pierre dans un puits. La jeune fille passa de la stupeur à l'étranglement et passa du rouge au bleu.

Harry ricana méchamment.

« Tu vois, t'es comme les autres » dit-il en gribouillant des choses informes sur sa feuille vide.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je… c'est… je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout » ses doigts fins trituraient nerveusement le coin de sa feuille. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que dans sa tête des milliers de questions l'embrouillaient.

Harry mâchonnait le bout de sa plume. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne, de toute façon, qui la croirait ?

« Il… Il est gentil ? » Questionna-t-elle encore sous le choc.

« Oui » Puis Harry rangea ses affaires dans son sac et leva la main, sous le regard incrédule de la brune.

« Oui Monsieur Potter ? » Fit la voix pincée de Mcgonagall alors qu'elle levait les yeux de son parchemin.

« Puis-je changer de place ? Je ne me sens plus à l'aise ici. »

Hermione baissa la tête se sentant coupable et tous les élèves de la classe fixaient le survivant médusés. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? C'était comme ci tout devenait bancale, que l'équilibre des choses venait de changer en penchant plus d'un coté que de l'autre. Même les yeux perçant du professeur semblaient troublés par le comportement inattendu de son élève. Elle le plaça au deuxième rang à côté de Neville Londubat qui ne lui posa aucune question.

C'est à peine en sortant de la salle qu'il fut violemment agrippé par l'épaule et tiré en arrière. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face au visage colérique de Ron Weasley.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Il le plaqua contre le mur. « Répond ! Espèce de connard ! ».

« Va-t'en Ron. »

« Nan je partirais pas ! Ce que t'as fait à Hermione je ne te le pardonnerais pas ! »

Ils se fixaient aussi noir que de la cendre. Un petit groupe s'était formé autour d'eux.

« J'ai juste changé de place ! »

Ron le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur avec une violence inouïe.

« Me prend pas pour un con Harry ! Moi tu peux me faire souffrir je m'en fou ! Mais pas elle ! » Hurlait Ron en serrant les poings.

Harry s'en aperçut.

« He bien quoi ? Va-y Ron frappe-moi ! »

Les yeux du roux se plissèrent et il leva la main.

« Ron arrête ! » Intervient Hermione qui venait de sortir de la salle, des livres serrés contre sa poitrine.

Un brouhaha incessant planait autour d'eux. Certains encourageaient le roux de frapper (d'ailleurs ceux là étaient majoritaires) et les autres ne faisaient que regarder, comme un film qu'on regarderait à la télévision. Puis une partie des élèves furent bousculés avec brusquerie laissant apparaître Draco Malefoy qui plantait avidement ses dents blanches dans une pomme juteuse. Ses deux gardes du corps faisant taire les protestations de certains.

« Hé bien ! Hé bien ! C'est fort intéressant par ici ! » Dit-il en croquant une nouvelle fois dans le fruit.

Harry sentit son cœur balancer dans tous les sens. Qu'est ce que foutait Malefoy ici ? Il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher d'intervenir dans toute les bagarres, c'était une énigme surtout quand on remarquait que Draco était plus petit que la plupart des garçons et beaucoup plus fin.

Ron s'était figé, suspendant sa main en l'air.

« On ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières Weasel ? » Il posa une main sur sa hanche « Ha non c'est vrai, d'où tu viens on apprend à manger à terre. » Il pouffa suivit de ses acolytes et des Serpentards qui se trouvaient là.

« Malefoy » Les dents de Ron grinçaient « On ne t'as pas appris que voler les amis des autres ça se payait un jour ? »

« De quoi il parle ? » Demanda discrètement Grabbe.

Malefoy avait très bien saisit le sens de sa phrase. Aucune émotion ne vient perturber son doux visage alors qu'à l'intérieur son sang bouillait, il n'avait qu'une envie : lancer un Avada Kedavra sur la belette. Il reprit une bouchée de sa pomme.

« Permet moi de douter. Si un jour j'avais su qu'une belette lèverait la main sur un Potty, j'aurais ramené ma chaise ! » Sa phrase provoqua l'hilarité générale. Mais le but recherché était là. Le grand rouquin se détacha du brun et partit de la foule en emmenant son amie par le bras. Malefoy venait de débarrasser Potter d'un cocard.

Le blond continuait de manger son fruit tout en fixant Harry, pendant que la foule se dissipait. Puis il s'en alla à son tour mettant le trognon de sa pomme entre les mains de Goyle.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer, il y porta sa main pour se rendre compte qu'il pouvait sentir sa peau trembler sous sa robe. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que Malefoy prévoyait de faire ce soir : venir le rejoindre, ou rester à Poudlard comme un lâche ? Est-ce que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Harry seraient si forts qu'il s'enfuirait avec lui ?

C'était excitant et tellement effrayant.

.

.

Il s'installa à la grande table pour déjeuner, entouré de deux élèves à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole. Il garda le visage rivé vers son assiette pour ne pas avoir à soutenir les regards méprisants qu'il attirait malgré lui. Ce qui était arrivé en divination avait été un élément déclencheur de l'éloignement des élèves, ils le fuyaient comme s'il était porteur de malheur. Puis il y avait eu le changement de place en cours de métamorphose, qui était resté en travers de la gorge de beaucoup de Griffondors qui appréciaient la jeune femme, et surtout de Ron.

Au moins il n'aurait aucun regret à partir.

Il porta son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres et osa un regard à la table des Serpentards où l'ambiance était très agitée. En effet, Quatre ou cinq élèves de Serpentards avaient caché des bouteilles d'alcool sous la table et discrètement en versaient dans leurs verres.

« Ces Serpentards, accros aux vices et à la luxure » Dit l'un des garçons à ses cotés qui fixait les verts d'un mauvais œil.

Harry recracha sa gorgée de jus dans son assiette. Luxure ? LUXURE ?

« Ça va Harry ? » Lui demanda un petit châtain en lui tapant le dos.

« Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas comme ça » Rectifia-t-il en repoussant son assiette. S'il s'était étranglé c'est parce que cet imbécile racontait des conneries plus grosses que lui pour attirer l'attention. Les verts et argents n'étaient certes pas les personnes les plus fréquentables mais ils n'étaient sûrement pas les plus mauvaises de cette école, les pires se trouvaient ailleurs, peut-être même à Griffondor. Harry jeta un œil vers Ron à l'autre bout de la table.

« Mais regarde les, ils boivent en cachette, ils font des partouzes, c'est malsain là-bas » Rajouta le même garçon en grimaçant exagérément.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il se servit un autre verre de jus de citrouille.

« Et ce Draco Malefoy, je suis sûr que c'est le pire d'entre eux »

Harry s'étrangla littéralement et se mit à rire comme un forcené. Le jour où Draco Malefoy ferait des partouzes n'était pas encore arrivé et n'arriverait jamais. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour que le blond trouve que les attouchements étaient trop approfondis, un baiser dans le cou et il rougissait comme une jeune fille, une main sur les fesses et il donnait des gifles, sentir le désir d'un autre contre sa cuisse et Harry donnerait sa main à couper qu'il tomberait dans les pommes à force de ventiler. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi réservée, ou effrayée par ce que la chose impliquait. Draco voyait le sexe comme un Avada kedavra, c'était le sexe qui était malsain pour lui, pas tuer des animaux sans défense (c'était même palpitant), mais l'érotisme était tabou et c'était quelque chose qu'il repoussait le plus possible. Harry se mit à sourire étrangement. Il lui fallait refaire toute son éducation, et il y prendrait un grand plaisir.

« Pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? » Fit une voix aigrie.

Harry planta ses dents dans une tranche de pain, il fixait le blond d'un air suffisant.

« Pourquoi ne serait-il pas encore vierge ? » Questionna Harry en se moquant royalement de ses camarades.

Le châtain parut outré.

« Mais enfin Potter ! Ce mec est un débauché ! Je te pari qu'il est des deux genres pour s'en faire plus ! »

Il causait sans savoir de quoi il parlait. Malefoy n'aimait qu'un genre : les hommes. Le blond avait dû mettre une éternité à comprendre son attirance vers la gente masculine (et il avait du vouloir se jeter plusieurs fois d'une fenêtre en sentant qu'il _désirait_ les hommes). Harry se demandait souvent si Draco se masturbait. Ou s'il _osait_ seulement se toucher. Il avait été vraiment surpris quand il avait vu que le blond faisait passer son histoire avant tout pelotage ou plus. C'était… impressionnant venant d'une personne comme lui.

Il lança un regard noir à ses voisins qui se mirent à regarder ailleurs.

Avant il était comme eux, il critiquait tout ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, surtout Malefoy qui sortait du lot avec ses cheveux blancs, aucun garçon n'avait les cheveux aussi clairs, sauf lui. Il s'amusait à les salir devant ses amis (et même ceux qui n'étaient pas ses amis) il inventait toute sorte de choses aussi dégoûtantes les unes que les autres jusqu'au jour où Draco l'avait embrassé (sur la joue) dans le couloir et s'était enfuit. Tout son petit monde fondé sur des mensonges (en fait c'est ce qui le faisait se lever de bonne humeur) venait de s'écrouler : par un baiser. C'était si romantique qu'il en grimaçait. Pour lui, le comportement désagréable (voir pittoresque) de Draco lui avait montré bien des fois qu'il avait bien fait de choisir Griffondor comme maison, mais à cause de ce foutu bisou il avait vu beaucoup plus d'avantage à être dans celle des Serpentards.

Il croisa le regard de Draco qui pétillait. Il haussa les sourcils. Avait-il bu ?

Pour réponse Draco lui fit un royal doigt d'honneur. Pas de doute il avait bu. Il devait rectifier quelques petites choses qu'il venait de penser : Draco était prude mais était un enfoiré de première qui aimait l'alcool.

Comme Harry était plus intelligent il ne répondit pas à son attaque. En effet, il fit pire. Il fit une boucle avec son pouce et son index comme s'il allait regarder dedans, mais à la place il y enfonça gracieusement son majeur. Draco comprit immédiatement l'allusion et prit la même couleur que les tomates qui nageaient encore dans son assiette. Et Harry pouffa sans se rendre compte de l'expression choquée des garçons à côté de lui.

Ils étaient vraiment des gamins parfois. Mais il aimait ça.

Pendant tout le reste du repas Malefoy n'osa plus regarder Harry.

.

.

Draco était très nerveux et tordait ses doigts dans tous les sens. Il était minuit moins le quart.

La journée était vite passée finalement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire la moitié de ce qu'il avait prévu de faire (entre autre aller se bourrer la gueule dans les toilettes avec Blaise et Théodore Nott). Il avait réfléchi pendant des heures à ce qu'il allait faire et il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Aller rejoindre Potter et s'aventurer il ne savait même pas où ! Ou bien rester à Poudlard, finir l'année et pendant les vacances de noël, assister à des missions de mangemorts. Il frissonna. Son père ne voulait que son bien en le plaçant à côté de Voldemort mais Draco ne se sentait pas de taille, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Ou peut-être qu'il ne s'y sentait plus.

« Arrête ses conneries avec Potter » Résonnait la voix froide de Snape dans sa tête.

Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Peut-être que Potter n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester avec lui, tout ce qu'il savait de lui c'est qu'il était animé par ses hormones et que son cerveau se trouvait dans son caleçon. Stupide Potter.

Minuit moins cinq.

Il plongea la tête au creux de ses mains. Potter devait sûrement être excité de faire toutes ses… bêtises, mais, savait il à combien Malefoy était sérieux ? Tout ce qu'il perdrait en s'enfuyant avec ce crétin à lunettes ?

« Je suis sincère te concernant » Lui caressa la voix douce d'Harry dans ses souvenirs.

Il était sûrement en train de faire la plus gosse connerie de sa vie.

Minuit.

.

.

Harry grelottait en attendant devant la vielle jardinière. Il avait un cache-nez remonté jusqu'à ses yeux et un bonnet vermeille qui lui aplatissait les cheveux. De la buée passait à travers le tissu et un peu de givre s'était collé à ses lunettes. Les hivers étaient vraiment rudes par ici.

« Bordel mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? » Il se dit à lui-même en serrant son sac à dos contre lui.

Il n'avait pas prit grand-chose, juste le strict nécessaire : De la nourriture, sa cape d'invisibilité. Sa baguette étant évidement dans sa poche de robe. Il plissa les yeux vers la forêt interdite croyant avoir vu quelque chose bouger.

Puis soudain une ombre se planta devant lui. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et un sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres gonflées de froid il vit Draco Malefoy. Il était finalement venu.

Draco était emmitouflé dans sa robe d'hivers, une écharpe montant jusqu'au nez et un cache oreilles en pelote noire lui couvrait les oreilles. Derrière lui il traînait une grosse valise verte. Harry roula des yeux.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venu » Dit Harry en frôlant la joue de Malefoy de ses doigts gantés.

« Où comptes-tu aller ? » Demanda le concerné en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux du brun.

« Loin d'ici » Répondit le Griffondor en embrassant le dos de la main du blond. Malefoy regarda ailleurs.

« Mais encore ? »

« Nous commenceront par là ! » dit joyeusement Harry en pointant du doigt la forêt interdite.

Malefoy le regarda de travers mais ne dit rien face au sourire radieux qu'affichait Harry. Il se laissa guider vers les arbres gigantesques qui cachaient des choses effrayantes.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir » Marmonna t-il, médusé alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'immense forêt.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans la noirceur des arbres touffus et Draco se demandait où est ce qu'ils allaient atterrir avant de se faire tuer par une des bestioles qui rodaient dans le coin. En fait, il était mort de peur. Il se pressait souvent contre Harry dès qu'il entendait un bruit suspect ou un craquement. Sa peau était recouverte de chaire de poule et ses yeux ne quittaient pas la capuche de Harry, il avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir autour de lui. Il ne savait pas comment Potter pouvait faire pour avancer sans hésitation.

Sa lourde valise ce coinça dans des racines et il tomba contre le dos du brun lui arrachant un étranglement.

Harry se retourna pour relever Draco. Il le serra contre lui, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tremblait. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir emmené ici plutôt qu'ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être repérable aux yeux de Dumbledore et des autres professeurs, c'est pour ça qu'il avait choisi cette route. Le sentier qu'ils empruntaient se terminait bientôt et Harry devait l'avouer : il ne savait plus du tout où aller après. Mais qu'importe, ils finiraient bien quelque part.

Il souleva le visage de Draco. Le bout de son nez était rouge et ses joues également, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient gelés. Harry ne pu résister. De son index il baissa l'écharpe sous le menton de Malefoy et posa silencieusement ses lèvres contre celles rougeoyantes de son amant.

C'était si calme.

Des flocons se posèrent allègrement sur les chevelures des deux garçons. Ça y est, il neigeait.

Harry se recula et sourit en voyant que la rougeur s'étalait jusqu'aux oreilles du Serpentard. Il attrapa la poignée de la lourde valise d'une main et de l'autre il serra les doigts de Malefoy. Puis ils se remirent en marche sans un mot.

La magie de ce moment était la plus belle qui soit. Et Draco avait le cœur qui voulait sortir de sa poitrine, il était heureux.

« Je pense qu'on devrait s'abriter, on risque de tomber malade sinon » Déclara Harry à travers le tissus de son écharpe. Draco le regardait.

« Là-bas regarde ! Une cabane ! Vient ! » S'exclama Harry qui tira les deux poids à toute vitesse vers le cabanon.

« Mais qu'est ce que fout une cabane ici ? C'est louche ! » Dit Malefoy qui fixait étrangement la bâtisse, quelque chose clochait. Mais Harry ne l'écouta même pas.

« On a vraiment de la chance ! » Dit-il en faisant claquer la porte quand il l'ouvrit.

Harry alluma un feu dans la petite cheminée qui faisait coin. La pièce était vide et toute en bois, il n'y avait rien sur les murs à part des Fagots rattachés grâce à des câbles et un gros coffre à côté du feu.

Draco referma derrière lui et se laissa glisser contre le mur, il était exténué. Il regardait le brun fouiller le coffre et en sortir divers objets.

« Arrête de fouiller partout » Dit-il amèrement pendant qu'Harry étalait une couverture chaude qu'il venait de trouver, sur le sol.

« Devine ce que j'ai trouvé ! » Lança joyeusement le Griffondor.

« T'es trop heureux à mon goût » S'essouffla le blond. Il regarda Harry qui brandissait deux bouteilles d'alcool. Soudain il adorait Potter. « Donne ! » Il ordonna en tendant le bras.

Harry s'assit à côté du blond et décapsula les deux bouteilles avec ses dents, il en donna une à son petit ami (décidément il allait de surprise en surprise).

« Alors toi, qu'est ce que tu as pris ? Toute ton armoire je suppose ! »Il ricana.

Il reçut une tape sur la tête.

« J'ai tout juste assez pour tenir une semaine. » Dit Draco en buvant la moitié de la bouteille d'une seule traite.

Harry roula des yeux.

« Tu as pensé à la nourriture au moins ? » Harry vit Malefoy s'étrangler.

« Quelle nourriture ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Par Merlin t'as pas pensé à ça ! » Il se pinça l'arrête du nez « Malefoy tu vas finir par me tuer un jour » dit-il en portant le goulot à ses lèvres.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Malefoy reprit :

« Il y en a encore ? » Il montra la bouteille au brun « de ça ? ». Il avait les yeux pétillants et les joues légèrement rosées.

Harry savait que c'était mal de profiter mais il laissa le blond ouvrir une deuxième bouteille et il le laissa boire sans rien dire.

Une tempête s'éleva et des grêlons s'abattaient contre la petite porte en bois taillée, le vent chantait entre les feuilles et des vieux troncs grinçaient.

L'esprit légèrement déconnecté, Harry arracha la bouteille à moitié terminée de Malefoy. Une chose était sur : il tenait beaucoup moins l'alcool que lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa en surface en suçotant les lèvres pulpeuses du blond, elles étaient douces et accueillantes, elles étaient parfaites.

De ses doigts agiles il glissa son index dans l'encolure et tira sur l'écharpe verte, la faisant glisser au sol telle une feuille morte. Draco pour le moment se laissait faire, ses yeux un peu brumeux étaient fermés et ses lèvres mouillées s'emboîtaient parfaitement dans une danse de succion. Il laissa Harry faire glisser sa robe le long de ses épaules et caresser ses avants bras avant de sentir une pointe mouillée lui chatouiller les lèvres.

Harry était aux anges, Malefoy avait bu et se laissait faire plus facilement. C'était dommage d'en arriver là juste pour pouvoir le toucher un peu mais… 'Ça en valait la peine' pensa t-il en enfonçant sa langue dans la bouche de Draco qui poussa un léger gémissement de surprise. Ses mains caressaient sensuellement ses épaules aux courbes fines puis elles glissèrent vers le col de la chemise où il sentit que la cravate avait été nouée 'à la va vite', il sourit dans le baisé qu'ils échangeaient encore, il ne s'arrêterait pour rien au monde.

Il dénoua un peu brusquement le nœud (mais Draco n'avait même pas eu l'air de s'en apercevoir), il fit glisser la boucle et la cravate se dénoua, pendant de chaque cotés du col alors que les bras du blond s'enroulèrent timidement autour du cou du survivant.

'C'est excitant ' Pensait Harry en enroulant sa langue habile autour de l'autre, plus féline et franchement plus farouche. Il jeta son bonnet et son cache-nez sur le sol et la robe eu le même sort avant qu'il ne puisse retourner plonger ses mains sur les cotes de Malefoy, ne s'arrêtant pas de l'embrasser. Il était fou de son odeur, il ne sentait pas les parfums coûteux, ni le gel, ni les fleurs, il sentait même un peu la transpiration : et ça s'était une chose qui excitait Harry au plus au point, c'était sauvage.

Hésitant mais entreprenant, il obligea le Serpentard à écarter les genoux pour se mettre entre eux. Sa langue retraçant les contours des lèvres bien en chaire, il remarqua qu'un filet de salive coulait le long du menton pointu de Draco, c'était même pire qu'excitant. Alors il glissa sa main entre les jambes du blond qui sursauta et cassa le baisé.

« Qu'est ce que tu… » Il fut coupé par les lèvres avides d'Harry qui s'écrasèrent et qui aspirèrent l'inférieure du blond. Les longs doigts du survivant appuyaient doucement sur le jean, sentant une légère dureté à l'intérieur, Harry n'avait pas envie de bouger de là, loin de lui cette idée. Il desserra plusieurs fois les cuisses de Draco qui se refermaient au fur et à mesure que les attouchements devenaient plus profonds, et retira les mains où des ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chaire de ses épaules. Draco Haletait, sa bouche était entre ouverte et ne se refermait plus, un souffle court en sortait et butait contre la langue du brun qui butinait sa mâchoire. La main de Harry se frottait lascivement entre ses cuisses et il avait de plus en plus de mal de se retenir, si bien que n'y tenant plus, il se pencha et coinça entre ses dents le cartilage d'une des oreilles du Serpentard.

« Po…Potter… » Gémit-il par surprise ou par excitation, il ne savait plus.

Harry léchait et mordillait le haut de l'oreille, il savait que c'était un des endroits les plus érogènes chez les garçons, et Draco ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il se saisit du poignet osseux et obligea à la main fine à se poser sur son haine.

« Touche la mienne aussi » Murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille appétissante.

Il sentit Draco tressaillir et se retint de gémir bruyamment quand la petite main caressa timidement sa cuisse. Si seulement il pouvait faire sauter tous les préliminaires et retourner Malefoy sur le plancher, il le ferait sans réfléchir. Il était foutrement beau, bon et excitant comme ça. Les joues rougies par la gêne et par le désir, les yeux presque fermés luisaient entre ses longs cils noirs, ses lèvres gonflées par leur baiser et mouillées de leur salive, un décolleté mis à nue, encadré par un col déployé, une cravate nonchalante qui tombait lentement. Harry en aurait presque jouit.

Il se cacha dans son cou ou sa peau était la plus pâle et il y posa les lèvres, aspirant la chaire entre ses dents et attirant le sang dans sa bouche : un suçon. Il mordit plus fort quand des doigts lui massèrent l'entre jambes à travers le jean. Malefoy avait l'air doué avec ses doigts de pianiste mais Potter l'avait transformé en machine à gémissement.

« Tu es si beau comme ça… » Souffla Harry dans le cou diaphane en faisant sauter le bouton du jean et en écartant les pans dans le même élan.

« Ne dis pas des choses comme ça… ha ! »

Draco resserra les cuisses contre Harry qui avait passé la barrière du jean et avait glissé sa main au-dessus du caleçon. Il pouvait la sentir, si dure, si chaude, humide et tremblante sous ses caresses. Et c'était à lui, pour lui, rien que ça. Il toucha le sexe en érection de Malefoy dont le gland rougit ressortait du caleçon. Il voyait pour la première fois une partie de Draco (et quelle partie !) mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus que ça et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter si l'autre se mettait à se plaindre.

Draco, encore trop occupé à ce que Harry lui faisait avait arrêté les mouvements de son poignet, mais il fut rapidement reprit par le brun qui posa sa main rugueuse sur le dos de la sienne et le força à appuyer sa paume contre sa fermeture éclair. Malefoy avait le cerveau à l'envers, jamais il n'aurait pensé aller aussi loin avec un homme, surtout avec Harry Potter. Le fait que le Griffondor pouvait voir à présent son corps le mis mal à l'aise mais il en avait honteusement envie. Oui, son surmoi activait la censure de ses désirs profondément enfouis mais il avait envie que Harry le regarde, qu'il sente sa peau luisante contre la sienne, qu'il le touche comme il était en train de le faire. C'était sûrement dû à l'alcool mais il savait qu'il ne regretterait pas, et que cette nuit, personne ne pouvait voir ou savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ce qui lui laissait un libre arbitre pour faire les pires cochonneries qu'il avait osé rêver. Mais entre la pensée et les actes il y avait tout un monde qu'Harry n'aurait pas pu comprendre.

Harry intima une cadence au poignet de Draco qui suivit le rythme tant bien que mal. Il n'avait jamais touché une partie aussi intime, cela l'effrayait mais l'excitait un peu aussi.

« Malefoy, je ne peux pas m'arrêter » Lui dit clairement Harry avant de replonger sa langue contre le palais de Draco, c'était sa place. Décidément beaucoup d'endroit chez Draco étaient chauds et humides, il était pressé d'aller entre ses fesses, histoire d'y glisser les doigts.

Draco gémit dans sa bouche alors qu'il le masturbait au-dessus du tissu. Apparemment ce n'était pas désagréable puisque cela brûla les bras du blond qui en premier lieux firent déboucler la ceinture d'Harry en quelques secondes et en second lieu une douce main plongea sur sa hanche à l'intérieur du pantalon.

« Hm… Hun ! » Gémit Draco d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale.

Et cela réveilla l'instinct animal enfouit en Harry. Sa gorge émit un ronronnement bruyant puis passant les doigts entre deux boutons de la chemise blanche parfaitement propre, il écarta violemment les pans, les boutons sautèrent les uns après les autres et le torse de Draco fut déshabillé pour la première fois devant quelqu'un d'autre.

Draco ne put empêcher les rougeurs de courir sur l'intégralité de son visage mais il se concentra sur le plaisir à donner, même s'il était en dessous de la barre des zéros pour savoir comment donner du plaisir à l'autre c'était son envie qui avait pris le dessus. Il se disputerait avec sa conscience demain.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait espéré. Harry posa sa main sur le ventre plat. Un torse mince se dressait devant lui, peu musclé mais appétissant, suivaient des tétons aussi roses qu'un couché de soleil, qui pointaient sensuellement, des hanches plus larges dessinées à merveilles et Harry scruta la courbure de ses reins qui était très prononcée, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la créature de rêve qui se trouvait derrière, rebondit et ferme, pas trop petit mais pas trop gros non plus. Son regard brillait.

Harry se pencha et passant outre les mains baladeuses il se mit directement à lécher un des tétons déjà dur, l'autre se fit masser comme un sein et Draco gémissait encore et encore en litanie telle une chanson qu'Harry n'hésiterait pas à écouter en boucle. Surtout quand il sentit des doigts frôler son sexe plus dur que de la roche, il mordit le petit bout de chair et les doigts empoignèrent l'animal qui ne voulait qu'une chose : des parois entre lesquelles glisser, une antre dans laquelle s'enfoncer, un endroit dans lequel il serrait bien serré.

« J'ai trop… envie ! Plus vite » Harry perdait pied sous les caresses de Draco qui paraissait entreprenant (pour son plus grand bonheur). « Ta main, plus vite ! » Et le blond lui obéit passant même son pouce sur le gland chaud et déjà humide de liquide séminal.

Puis sans prévenir, Harry attrapa les bords du jean trop gênant et le tira pour le retirer. Le corps en dessous fut interrompu par le geste brusque, ses hanches glissaient lentement du pantalon et Harry s'acharnait à lui retirer, tirant plus fort et emmenant les cuisses de son amant contre son ventre. Il tira encore, touchant les fesses qui avaient l'air divinement bonnes et le vêtement fut retiré, jeté loin dans la pièce, comme un vieux souvenir.

Harry se coucha contre le corps qu'il aimait tant et fit couler ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau, glissant sur les hanches qu'il releva contre son haine. Sa position favorite. Et Draco qui détournait les yeux.

« Tu aimes avoir les jambes écartées ? » Harry eut un sourire coquin avant de donner un coup de bassin.

« Hun ! Tu es… Un pervers Potter ! » Haletait bruyamment Malefoy.

« Tu as les jambes incroyablement douces. » il lapa un téton. « Tu as une peau fascinante, aussi claire que la pale lueur de lune » Sa main passa entre leur deux corps. « Ton corps a été façonné dans du diamant » Elle se posa sur le sexe tremblant alors que Draco sentait son cœur battre aussi vite que la lumière. « Je t'aime ».

Et Draco craqua. Il passa les bras autour du cou du survivant et l'embrassa fougueusement à pleine bouche, tel un sauvage, il arqua les hanches, invitant Harry à tout prendre de lui, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux, son cœur dans les limbes du bonheur, ses yeux ne pouvaient réprimer cette larme qui coula le long de sa joue et alla mourir dans son cou.

Il laissa Harry empoigner ses fesses alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui comme si ça vie en dépendait. Ses doigts emprisonnant quelques mèches pendant que ses tétons se noyaient sous une langue habile, sa tête se rejetant en arrière alors que ses cuisses cognaient sur les flans de Potter, un souffle court alors que son caleçon glissait à ses pieds. C'était si bon, il avait chaud, il était chaud comme la braise et il se mit à onduler du bassin quand il sentit son nombril se faire remplir.

Harry ne pensait plus à rien, laissant ses envies prendre le contrôle de son corps, il se perdait contre la peau qui commençait à briller sous lui. Malefoy avait un corps à en faire rougir les nymphes, les fesses qu'il tenait fermement entre ses doigts était comme il l'avait imaginé : fermes et rebondies. Il avait envie de les croquer.

Sa langue redessina le contour du petit creux (même si Harry s'imaginait que c'était autre chose), ses mains pelotaient le cul où il rêvait de s'enfoncer, ses doigts glissaient perversement le long de la raie déjà humide, sa bouche descendait sur un petit duvet blond et son menton rencontra le gland du blond tremblant de désir. Le cœur d'Harry s'accéléra. Il fit courir sa langue sur les poils courts arrachant un gémissement plus qu'érotique au Serpentard, et doucement, posa ses lèvres sur le bout du sexe qui eut un sursaut.

« Hun ! Potter… » Malefoy resserrait les cuisses si bien que ses genoux finirent par se coller et entourèrent tel un collier la tête brune qui léchait son sexe dur sur toute la longueur. Son corps frissonna et pour s'empêcher de crier, il se mordit un doigt.

Et Harry aspira le bijou dans sa bouche, rien que ça et il avait envie de jouir. Un peu de liquide coula dans sa gorge et il grogna de plaisir. Il dut relâcher les fesses pour retenir les jambes de son amant qui se serraient sous les assauts de l'antre humide qui se fondait de haut en bas, avalant le sexe en entier au fond de son palais. C'était comme manger un fruit, mais ce fruit en particulier était son préféré, il était goûtu, un peu de jus coulait parfois et Harry avalait pour un plus grand plaisir. Ses lèvres roulaient le long du membre et le gland s'enfonçait dans ses joues, il adorait ça, mais surtout il adorait regarder l'expression de Draco, caché derrière ses bras et mordant son poignet au point de le rendre rouge, ses yeux fermés et ses cils humides, ses pommettes roses et ses lèvres brillaient tellement elles étaient maltraitées.

Mais Harry retira sa bouche.

« Ho Dieu… » Se plaignit le blond.

Le survivant desserra les bras de Malefoy et l'embrassa.

« Fait moi la même chose… » Disait Harry en gémissant « J'en ai tellement envie » Il donna un coup de bassin « Tes lèvres autour de moi… » Ses doigts glissaient vers l'intérieur de la cuisse brûlante.

Si dans la tête du Griffondor il y avait un vide intersidéral où un neurone se baladait en criant « SEX », dans la tête du blond c'était tout aussi différent. C'était une tornade qui était en train de tout ravager, il ne pouvait plus penser correctement sauf à ce que lui dictait le brun. Alors il se mit à genoux faisant face à la braguette ouverte et à la fabuleuse bosse qui étirait le vêtement. Ses mains baissèrent sans hésitation le jean et le caleçon dévoilant un membre de la taille de son avant bras, gros, large, dur et transpirant, veiné, vrombissant et chaud. Une petite pensée lui fit se demander comment ça allait rentrer, avant de s'envoler pour disparaître.

« Elle est… » Draco avala sa salive de travers «… Enorme. »

Il empoigna le membre, sa main n'étant même pas assez grande pour l'entourer complètement, il sentit une douce chaleur s'étendre dans son corps quand il commença à entamer de longs vas et viens, c'était étrange d'avoir le sexe d'un autre que lui entre ses doigts, et pas n'importe quel sexe : celui de Harry Potter qui avait été plus que gâté par la nature. Sa main roulait, passait au-dessus des veines, autour du gland, et redescendait tirant la peau, il se mit même à penser que c'était beau.

Sa tête fut poussée en avant et sans qu'il ne puisse s'y habituer, l'entrée de ses lèvres fut forcée laissant pénétrer le gros membre qui alla directement se loger au fond de sa gorge. Sur le coup il s'étrangla. Potter était brusque mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter en litanie sa confession, il l'aimait, alors il lui devait bien ça. La main derrière sa nuque lui intima la cadence à avoir, ses lèvres glissaient sur la peau brûlante et mouillée, sa langue tentait de bouger et sa gorge était assez profonde pour y enfoncer la moitié. Il était loin d'être dégoûté et malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu penser, la position dans laquelle Potter l'avait mis, l'excitait beaucoup. C'est le brun qui bougeait les hanches pour s'enfoncer dans la petite bouche qui l'avalait sans rechigner, il se plongeait jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, il sentait les palpitations du cœur du blond contre sa chaire, il sentait que sa langue était coincée sous son sexe gorgé de sang, mais ce qui était le plus excitant, était de le voir disparaître entre ses lèvres largement étirées pour tout faire passer.

Draco le suça pendant quelques minutes avant de sentir Harry se retirer. Discrètement il se massa les mâchoires.

« Est-ce que c'était… » Il rougit alors que Harry le forçait à se retourner. « Bien ? »

Le survivant sourit, il embrassa la nuque de son amant et se pencha contre lui, le mettant à quatre pattes.

« Tu as fait ça très bien » Il déposa des baisers tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco. « J'y était très bien logé, je ne pensais pas… » Il fit glisser sa langue habile entre les fesses blanches qu'il pétrissait entre ses doigts. « … Que tu faisais des gorges profondes ». Dit-il en léchant le petit trou.

Draco sursauta et rougissant face à la phrase et à la langue de Harry dans un endroit si intime, il se pencha posant la tête sur ses avants bras. Il découvrait le sexe avec Potter et c'était loin d'être déplaisant. Il serra les poings quand le petit muscle chaud entra en lui, il ne savait même pas que l'on pouvait faire ce genre de chose entre hommes, de toute façon il ignorait la plupart des choses qu'il venait de faire. Si son père le voyait il serait mort d'une attaque cardiaque.

Draco n'avait jamais été plus loin qu'un simple baiser avant ses seize ans. Les seules relations qu'il avait entretenues avaient duré trois jours avec une charmante jeune fille aux boucles blondes coulant comme une cascade le long de ses épaules. Il l'avait juste trouvé jolie sous ses airs de fillette bourgeoise. Il avait rougi à chaque fois qu'il avait aperçu un bout de ses petits seins trop serrés dans sa robe boursouflée, il n'en avait jamais vu et en réalité il était terrorisé à l'idée d'en voir. Depuis il n'avait plus jamais approché une fille, se sentant plus à l'aise avec les garçons et trouvant plus gracieux leurs torses masculins, lisses et surtout : plats. Il avait compris qu'en plus d'avoir peur des filles, il était attiré par les hommes. Il n'en avait jamais parlé et avait essayé de lutter contre ses regards baladeurs jusqu'au jour où sa route avait croisé celle de Potter. Il avait craqué tout simplement.

« Ha ! Hun ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Gémit Draco d'une voix enrouée.

Harry enfonçait son majeur au maximum dans le corps bouillonnant sous lui.

« Je te prépare, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te prendre comme ça ? » répondit Harry alors que son autre main caressait le sexe tendu du blond.

« Tu vas… me prendre ? » Il s'étrangla en sentant un deuxième doigt pénétrer dans ses chaires. C'était un peu désagréable.

« Pire que ça… » Murmura Harry en mordillant la nuque de son petit ami. Il se sentit devenir plus dur alors qu'il pensait que c'était impossible, en voyant le corps laiteux du blond. Ses épaules fines étaient crispées adorablement, sa colonne remontait en suivant le mouvement de ses reins et ses hanches larges étaient une invitation à la débauche.

Harry commençait déjà à voir des étoiles pendant que ses doigts disparaissaient dans l'anneau de chaire serré. L'intérieur de son amant était aussi humide qu'une grotte, ses doigts chatouillaient les parois, se pliaient et s'écartaient contre les muscles jusqu'à sentir un petit endroit plus dur que les autres, plus doux, et trempé. Il sourit en y frottant le bout de son index.

« Hiii ! » Le Serpentard eu un incontrôlable mouvement de hanches vers l'arrière, enfonçant de lui-même les doigts de Potter en lui.

« Tu es sexy » Ronronnait le brun en le doigtant. « Comme un petit chaton » Et il recommença à toucher la petite boule faisant crier Malefoy comme une fille. Merlin, il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Il retira ses doigts et frotta son gland humide à l'entrée mouillée qui semblait n'attendre que ça. Il remarqua que le trou rosi se refermait et s'ouvrait continuellement face à son regard ébahit. Il renfermait plein de surprise ce corps qu'il enviait.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi » Il chuchota en mordillant l'oreille du Serpentard. « Tu es si chaud », il enfonça son gland dans l'antre retissant arrachant un cri de surprise au corps tressaillant sous lui.

C'est pour s'empêcher de gémir qu'il enfonça ses dents dans le cou de son amant, continuant à s'enfoncer lentement, sentant la peau s'écarter pour son membre veiné. Des contractions du bassin vinrent essayer de le repousser en dehors du corps mais Harry donna un coup de hanche profond et se retrouva entièrement avalé par l'anus étroit de Malefoy qui mordait un bout de la couverture pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

Des perles salées s'échappèrent de ses yeux si joliment dessinés.

« Dis-moi quand je peux bouger » Le prévient Harry qui se sentait voler au-dessus des nuages attendant que le trou s'habitue à l'intrusion et s'écarte pour le laisser se mouvoir. Il savait malheureusement que Draco allait avoir mal mais il n'était pas question pour lui d'échanger les places.

« C'est bon. » lui susurra une voix aussi douce que du miel.

Alors Harry donna un premier coup de hanche, son pénis encore un peu trop à l'étroit avait du mal à se faire accepter. Tous les décors autour de lui n'existaient plus, il ne voyait que le corps qui suivait les mouvements de ses coups de hanches, transpirant, de fines gouttelettes coulaient sensuellement jusqu'à ses épaules, sa peau luisait sou les crépitements du feu et les ombres dansaient dans ses cheveux.

Le cul de Draco était comme une friandise, il ne fallait pas en laisser une miette. Harry remarqua qu'il s'enfonçait plus facilement et que de l'autre coté les lèvres pulpeuses laissaient échapper de nombreux soupirs saccadés, il glissa sa main sous le ventre du blond et appuya pour sentir le désordre qu'il créait à l'intérieur. C'était fascinant de voir à quel point il était gros et de quelle manière tout était avalé. Tel un affamé, son fondement (NDA : Anus) commençait même par l'aspirer et l'engloutir. Harry se pinça les lèvres.

Draco se sentait rempli, la hampe s'enfonçait loin dans son ventre et il la sentait parcourir en long son organe. Il s'était imaginé que cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus douloureux mais Harry avait pris soin de bien le préparer en le doigtant. Il avait juste sentit sa peau s'écarter comme si on l'écartelait et la verge énorme pousser en lui. S'était une étrange sensation de sentir un autre corps en lui, être connecté avec une autre personne de cette façon, à vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Toutes ces choses étaient nouvelles et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son amant sur son ventre. Il avait eu l'impression de ce recevoir un bras en entier (quoique que c'était assez proche) mais à présent il se sentait si bien. Il se mouvait avec les mouvements, comme une vague, il avançait et reculait, se connectant encore plus au brun. Des gémissements rauques lui chatouillaient l'oreille et l'enflammait, lui-même ne savait plus si il criait, tellement subjuguer par le plaisir.

« Hun… Ha…Harry… » Souffla t-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau du brun. « Harry ! » Tout son corps trembla, des vibrations succulentes se répercutaient contre ses parois telles de l'électricité, entrant en contact avec le Griffondor qui s'accrocha à ses hanches de toutes ses forces pour ne pas jouir maintenant.

Mais le blond s'était lâché. Du sperme coulait sur leurs mains entremêlées, chaud et collant, il en coulait encore un filet le long du gland. Draco avait le souffle saccadé, il était épuisé.

Harry sentant son sang descendre vers son bas ventre se retira. Il attira Draco contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il avait envie en cet instant, de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé, quelque chose de nouveau et qui changeait de l'ordinaire. Il mit le Serpentard à genoux devant lui accrochant son regard perçant à celui qui semblait embué et c'était très excitant.

« Je peux ? » Demanda le survivant d'une voix implorante.

Draco le fixa quelques secondes, ayant deviné ses intentions. Il acquiesça.

Alors Harry approcha sa verge vers la bouche de Malefoy qui s'ouvrit automatiquement, il se masturba en caressant les cheveux soyeux puis trembla, vibra et explosa. Sa semence gicla comme un volcan en fusion dans la cavité (il pensait étrangement qu'elle était conçue pour ça) et dans son cou où le liquide se mit à descendre le long de son torse. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Draco avaler la grosse gorgée.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé » Se sentit-il obliger de rajouter.

Le blond lui sourit, un peu rouge (peu être encore dû à l'alcool).

« C'est à toi » Il dit en s'allongeant sur la couverture moelleuse. Harry le couvrit en se couchant à ses côtés, encore un peu tremblant. Il caressa l'épaule douce de son amant qui avait fermé les yeux.

« Tu sais, on dit que le premier amour n'est pas partagé » Il le fixa un moment. « Mais ça ne nous concerne pas. » Il embrassa son front couvert de sueur et essuya un peu de semence qu'il avait encore au coin des lèvres.

« Ho… Tu t'es endormi Draco ? » Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Il pouffa discrètement en s'endormant quelques secondes après lui, le sommeil l'emportant comme une poignée de sable au grès du vent.

Draco savait maintenant, Harry Potter lui avait dit 'Je t'aime' alors il pouvait s'endormir tranquillement, sans penser au lendemain difficile et à sa vie en danger, il n'y pensait plus car sa vie était là, le tenant entre ses bras.

.

.

.

**« A suivre »**

.

.

.

Hoyé ! Essayez de trouver un lemon plus long que ça et je vous traite de menteuse ! XD

Petit jeu : Pour découvrir la taille du sexe d'Harry mesurez vos avants bras ! Muahaha ! Dites-moi les résultats ! Pour ma part 28 cm ! XD

Aller, encore un chapitre et c'est la fin de cette mini fic qui j'espère vous aura plus !

Des review ? *_*

Yéti.


	6. La fin d'un rêve

**Titre:** Scandalous

**Disclamer:** Tout à J.K.R, les personnages, lieux... mais pas ma fic x)

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (que c'est étonnant O_o)

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Je ne suis pas responsable des dégâts émotionnels que mes fictions peuvent causer.

**Résumé:** Harry et Draco se voient en cachette. Il n'y a pas de doute, Malefoy l'aime beaucoup, mais serait-il prêt à tout pour rester avec Harry alors qu'il déshonore sa famille ? De son coté, Harry espère que Draco embrassera autre chose que sa bouche. Mini fic.

**Note**** de l'auteur** : Pour écrire cette Fiction je me suis inspirée du début d'un doujinshi Drarry « Let's Go Even Where ». Je reprends les grands événements mais je les ai retravaillés à ma manière :). Bonne lecture !

**Merci** à _Orihana Shizu-chan_ d'avoir corrigé ce dernier chapitre !

_Réponses aux review :_

**Serdra **: MDRRR ! Si j'avais fait Draco monter sur Harry pour lui lécher les dernières gouttes de sperme je crois que toute la tendresse que je me suis forcée à mettre aurait été vain. N'empêche que j'ai fait un gros effort pour rester dans l'amuuur et le romantique parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je serais partie dans le méga hard xD ! Bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre huhu'

**Choco-chan-yaoi-love** : Salut toi ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :D, en même temps j'ai tout fait pour que ça plaise x), j'espère te revoir pour ce dernier chapitre ! Bisou !

**Luna-xXx-** : Comment ça pas si mal ? *sors le hachoir géant*, tu sais que j'ai mis trois jours à l'écrire ce lemon ? J'étais tout le temps dérangée ! (travail, kiné, petit copain –' XD). Mais bon, mon histoire touche à sa fin ! (Ho que c'est triste !). Perso, si Harry venait avec un monstre pareil entre les jambes et me demande de coucher avec, il ferait bien de se sauver parce que c'est moi qui irait le violer mahahahhaaa !

**Brigitte26** : Hey ! Toi aussi tu trouves qu'il fait chaud tout à coup ? xD

**Anita** : O_O hé bien hé bien ! J'en suis ravie XXD, c'est vrai que niveau lemon je m'en sort sans trop de difficulté XD. Hé ben t'as un tout petit bras ! (ok je me tais ! xD) Bonne lecture !

**Gambasse** : Merci pour ta review, repasse quand tu veux )

**Coco **: Hey te voilà ! Je m'impatientais de recevoir ta review ! La suite est là ! Bonne lecture !

.

.

.

**Chapitre six : La fin d'un rêve**

.

.

.

Draco s'éveilla lentement sortant de la brume de son rêve. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de rêve qui lui ressassait un passé remplie d'épines et de ronces. Il savait qu'il était très loin du gentil sauveur de l'humanité, même à des années lumières, et qu'il était fort désagréable avec les autres, et ça ne changerait pas. Il soupira en se frottant les yeux puis se pencha pour allumer la lumière.

Jamais il ne fut de plus mauvaise humeur qu'en voyant le corps d'Harry Potter, allongé en toute insouciance dans leur lit, dans leur chambre, dans leur maison. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Ce rêve lui avait rappelé son adolescence, quand il avait seize ans et qu'il était tombé amoureux de Potter. C'était un souvenir qu'il avait mit dans une pensine, pour l'oublier à tout jamais, malheureusement les images étaient peu à peu revenues et le souvenir avec.

Maintenant il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait compris que sa haine envers le Griffondor était infondée. Le surprenant en train de se déshabiller de sa tenue de quidditch, il n'avait pas pu détourner le regard de ses abdos luisant de transpiration, il s'était pincé la lèvre inférieure à sang. Il était resté caché derrière sa porte à espionner par le verrou pendant une bonne demie heure, il cherchait quelque chose chez le brun qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais en vain, il aimait tout. Et ça avait été la pire claque qu'il eut pris de toute sa vie.

Il lança un regard rageur à la chose qui remuait à ses cotés.

Il se souvenait qu'il était tombé malade rien qu'à y penser, il avait eu une bonne demie douzaine de remontées acides dans la gorge et des indigestions à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs. Il s'était d'abord demandé s'il n'avait pas été empoisonné. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que rien que la présence du Griffondor le mettait dans tous ses états. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il voyait tout noir et fonçait sur n'importe quoi. Ou bien une boule venait se former dans son estomac et il finissait par faire des chutes de tensions. Il avait compris qu'il était amoureux.

Et c'était aussi à partir de ce moment là qu'il n'arrivait plus à marcher droit quand le brun se trouvait dans les parages, ou bien il se mettait à raconter des choses sans queue ni tête qui devaient ressembler à ça : « Mon père va m'offrir un… chose à balais… noir, ou bien rouge… avec un beau baiser » on lui avait souvent proposé des bonbons de 'up ', c'était de petites billes rouges que l'on prenait pour ne pas s'endormir après une nuit difficile.

Il se pinça le nez, il s'était détesté pendant cette période.

Et ce n'était qu'en troisième année, mais ça Harry ne la saura jamais.

Au début de sa quatrième année, son père l'avait prédit comme futur mangemort et il avait dû passer des tests d'aptitudes, qu'il avait remporté avec succès : tuer des animaux ce n'était pas très difficile. Il avait passé toutes ses vacances à faire ce genre de chose sous les ordres de son géniteur, mais pas que, il avait été aussi tiraillé par ses pensées qui l'envoyaient directement vers un joli brun à lunette avec une jolie cicatrice by Voldemort sur la face. En gros, il s'était sentit merdique, abandonné de merlin et par tous les Dieux qui l'entouraient, il était tombé amoureux du survivant, l'ennemi de sa famille et du mage noir. Maudit, il avait pensé.

Potter grogna et se retourna en emportant les couvertures avec lui, mettant à nu les jambes du blond qui se fit violence pour ne pas le jeter hors du lit.

Il se souvenait que, comme un enfant gâté qu'il avait été, avait voulu les deux : rejoindre le lord et avoir Potter comme petit ami. A quinze ans il avait trouvé que c'était très compatible. Alors il l'avait fait. Le lendemain de ses seize ans il avait embrassé Harry Potter sur la joue, et s'était enfui comme un voleur. Pourtant il ne lui avait rien volé, seulement un baisé, puis il s'était réfugié dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec trois autres crétins (ses amis) de son année. Comme un poufsouffle il avait enfoncé sa tête dans un oreiller et avait sourit niaisement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par Grégory Goyle qui l'avait prévenu de ne pas entrer dans les toilettes avant une bonne heure.

Mon dieu, ça dégoulinait d'amour, c'était juste affreux.

Puis il y avait eu les premiers rendez-vous où il s'était sentit si bien, son cœur embaumé dans un cocon en soie. Il avait été embrassé sur la bouche, puis dedans, son premier baisé avec la langue qui l'avait laissé plus mou qu'une limace et les jambes flageolantes, c'était le plus beau baisé de sa vie, c'était ce qu'il s'était dit en se touchant les lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Il ne s'était même pas brossé les dents pour garder l'odeur du Griffondor.

Mais plusieurs fois il avait pensé que le survivant ne voulait que coucher, alors il s'était auto-privé de lui, fixant une barrière, empêchant les attouchements plus profonds. En réalité c'était aussi (et principalement) parce qu'il avait la trouille de mal faire quelque chose, de dégoûter son petit ami, de ne pas être à la hauteur, qu'il avait trouvé cette excuse, il avait peur de se faire toucher, personne ne l'avait fait et il n'était pas prêt à ça. Entre garçons en plus, il n'avait aucune expérience, et c'était sans lui rappeler celle piètre qu'il avait eu avec une fille.

Mais Snape avait mis son grain de sel, il avait tout découvert mais heureusement pour lui il n'en avait pas touché un mot à son père.

Et juste après ça il avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie : il s'était enfui avec Potter.

S'en fut trop pour Draco qui donna un coup de pied dans le corps avachit le réveillant en sursaut.

« Nan mais ça va pas espèce d'albinos ! » Lui hurla une voix sucrée. « Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? » Demanda Harry en se massant les reins.

Il lui envoya un regard noir, comme il savait bien les faire, mais ça ne marchait jamais sur Potter.

« J'ai rêvé de notre adolescence » Fit-il, boudeur « et c'était franchement désagréable » il croisa les bras autour de ses genoux.

Le brun lui lança un regard perplexe et éclata de rire.

« Ho je saisis ! Quand on s'est enfui ? » Il taquina le nez du blond avec son doigt « Quand on s'est retrouvé dans la cabane ? » Son sourire s'agrandit « Quand je t'ai fait l'amour comme un dingue! » Il se reçut une claque mais n'arrêta as de rire pour autant.

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas du te suivre ! Tu m'as violé ! » Rétorqua Malefoy en balançant un coussin sur la tête du survivant.

« Mais oui ! » Harry envoya le coussin au bout du lit « Je suis un gros méchant, vilain garçon et je t'ai abusé, toi, le jeune innocent, pure, vierge, doux, prude… »

« Ca va, ça va ! »

Harry colla son front au sien.

« Avoue que t'avais adoré ça » Il fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Malefoy « Quand je t'ai avalé tout entier » Il l'embrassa dans le cou remarquant que des frissons étaient déjà de la partie « quand je t'ai retourné et que tu gémissais comme une fille » sa main plongea vers l'intérieur de la cuisse « Quand je t'ai Mmpf ! » Il fut coupé par la main de Draco sur a bouche.

« Arrête ça où je t'arrache la tête » dit-il, menaçant.

« Ma femme me bat ! » dit Harry faisant semblant d'être horrifié avant de recevoir une deuxième gifle.

« Je ne suis pas ta femme ! » se défendit-il.

Harry se plaça entre ses jambes.

« Dire que la cabane était le fruit de Dumbledore… » Dit le brun semblant dépité.

« Il savait que nous allions partir »

« Et on est tombés dans le panneau »

Malefoy s'étrangla.

« TU es tombé dans le panneau ! Je ne voulais pas y entrer dans ta foutue cabane à la con ! »

Harry eut un étrange sourire et sans prévenir empoigna les fesses de Draco qui lui lançait des Avada avec ses yeux.

« N'empêche que ce soir là je me suis fait le plus beau mec de Poudlard ! » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais le blond tourna la tête. « Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil alors que cinq ans sont passés » il embrassa son torse mince « Toujours aussi beau et accueillant »

Draco, légèrement calmé, caressa la joue de son mari.

« Toi non plus, t'es toujours aussi pervers » Il dit un sourire en coin.

« En y réfléchissant tu as peut-être changé sur un point » Il écarta les jambes du blond avec un regard remplit de sous-entendu.

« Je suis resté avec toi uniquement parce que tu en avais une grosse » il répondit un sourire carnassier accroché aux lèvres.

« Mais oui… » Harry lui caressa les cheveux, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait avec son animal de compagnie « Et moi je suis resté avec toi uniquement parce que j'adore te voir marcher de travers après qu'on l'ai fait »

« Ho seigneur… »

« Je me souviens bien de ça, quand Snape nous a retrouvé et qu'il n'a pas arrêté de te fixer alors que tu boitais » Il pouffa.

« Ne rigole pas, il était inquiet ! Il m'a demandé si j'avais été blessé. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Avec l'haleine que tu avais je pense qu'il n'a pas mit longtemps pour comprendre ! »

« Haa ! Tais-toi ! J'avais bu ! » Malefoy essayait de repousser le survivant qui se pressait contre lui.

« T'as pas bu que de l'alcool crois moi. » Harry lui fit le plus beau sourire qu'il avait en stock.

Et l'ancien Serpentard le regarda de travers.

« Parce que tu penses que je ne m'en souviens pas ? J'aurais aimé ! »

Harry le coinça contre le matelas.

« Menteur.. » Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille ce qui eut pour effet de calmer soudain le blond sous lui. Il pressa l'entre jambe complètement dur contre le sien.

« Po… Potter… »

Harry le coupa d'un baisé mouillé.

« Le temps qui passe dégrade tout ce que nous avons, tout sauf notre amour » Il plongea ses prunelles émeraudes dans celles étincelantes de Malefoy.

« Toi et tes belles phrases » un bruit de succion « M'ont envoyé sur le champ de bataille » un bruit de vêtement froissé « Contre ceux avec qui j'avais grandi »

« Toi et tes cheveux blonds » Ses mains caressaient le ventre plat, tout en douceur « M'ont fait perdre les seuls amis que j'avais » Passant par-dessus les tétons tendus « Mais je ne t'en veux pas » il en mordilla un « Parce qu'en échange » l'aspirant entre ses lèvres « Je t'ai eu toi ».

« Harry… » Murmura t-il en ondulant des hanches.

Le brun enfouit son visage dans le cou laiteux.

« Je t'aime »

Draco le força à relever son visage au-dessus du sien.

« Moi aussi Harry »

Ils firent l'amour entre les draps, dans leur chambre, leur maison. Là où ils habitaient depuis que la guerre était finie, loin de tout, juste à deux et surtout, ils étaient heureux.

**« FIN »**

_Lire mes indications sur le déroulement de l'histoire ci-dessous, très important si vous voulez comprendre la part plus profonde de cette histoire._

*verse une larme* Et oui les filles c'est fini ! Je pense que vous pouvez deviner tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre leur fuite et ce chapitre, j'y ai mis quelques indications mais le reste c'est à vous de l'imaginer.

Harry et Draco ont vingt et un ans ici, et tous les chapitres précédents nous étions plongés dans le **rêve de Draco**, donc on peut se demander si la scène entre Ron et Harry (quand Harry revient de la salle sur demande) s'est **réellement passée**, en fait, le rêve de Draco était centré autour du personnage de Harry, et toutes les craintes de Draco (comme la peur que Harry ne sorte avec lui que pour les histoires de fesses) se font ressentir d'une certaine manière parce que dans le premier chapitre et le deuxième nous avons lu que Harry pensait le laisser tomber si Draco ne se laissait pas faire un peu plus, hé bien en fait c'était **ses peurs** qui se **reflétaient** dans le personnage d'Harry, **dans son rêve **! (c'est intéressant hein ?).

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura fait plaisir ! Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire (en particulier le lemon XD)

Bisoux à vous ! Et à une prochaine fic !

Yéti.


End file.
